Survival Island
by alycenwonder
Summary: Growing up with parents obsessed with the world ending was not easy for Millie and Ivy. At the end of the world when the dead walk they meet up with a group that could make surviving their childhood worth it. Daryl/OC with possible Rick/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Memories of childhood

It was hot and muggy, my head was pounding from the sea sickness I always ended up with. Dad was checking the bags and Ivy was brooding. I wiped my forehead and realized I hadn't rinsed out the hairspray from the day before and it was dripping onto my head and getting me all sticky.

"Hey Dad can ya hand me my bag?" I was so tired and dirty and I just wanted to go home.

"Here kid" Dad threw the bag my way. I grabbed a cloth from it and my bottle of water and started to clean off the hair goo so it wouldn't get in my eyes.

"Ya guys are insane if ya think Millie and I are going to go through with this" Ivy complained to dad. "You think that two kids are going to be able to survive a whole month out on that damn island then you are way crazier then Millie and I give ya credit for"

"Ivy do ya have to be so blunt?" I asked face in palm. If I had to listen to more of her bitching I was gonna jump right out of our fishing boat and drown myself. She had been whining all week about this despite being told by Mom and Dad that it was not an option. It was a tradition in our family. My parent's and their parent's and their parent's parent's had done it and now it was our turn.

"I wouldn't have to if we hadda called that social services number I gave ya now would we Mills?" Ivy took a swig of her water and stuck her head phones in. obviously she wouldn't have called social services and thinking back on it I think dad knew that. But I had told her I was fine with our parents and I would do it even if I didn't agree with it. She called me a traitor and didn't talk to me for the rest of the week other then to complain about our little trip.

"I guess shes out for the rest of the ride. I hope ya will both realize one day how important this all was. You're mom and I would do anything for y'all two kids" Dad said to me.

"I know dad I get it I just think Ivy would rather ya two just let us be kids once in a while. But dad I hope ya know that isn't me. I love y'all and I think ya mean well." If I had meant to stay behind on this one I would have ran away and stayed at Betty's. But I knew I was like my mom, all that mattered to me at the end of the day is that I had brought home the meal on our table and we were warm and happy. Mom has always taken me hunting with her no matter what and I loved it. The thing about my family is that they are what TV would call "Survivalists" They had put all their money into this bunker just off the coast of Savannah. The last five generations of my mom's family had invested in this endeavor and in some cases it did come in handy even though it hadn't been used for its intended use just yet.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see the small island approaching. I started to gather my things back into my bags and straighted out. It had been a long ride and I was getting nauseas again. My head was spinning and I was at a loss as to where my crossbow had gotten to. I walked around the boat and found it lying against my tent and sleeping bag.

Mom had bought it for me as soon and I turned 5. I realize that seems young but I was just that sort of kid. Rough around the edges but still a girl at heart. Ivy hadn't really seemed into the hunting part of our family but had learned anyways to appease Dad. She had her slingshot and also an old hunting rifle from Grandpa Olen. I picked up my crossbow and flung the strap over my shoulder fastening it.

"Land Ho" Dad hollered

I sighed and picked up my stuff. It was going to be a long month with Ivy that I was sure of. I heard a sound behind me and saw that Ivy had also grabbed all her bags and dumped them near the edge of the boat.

"I am going to help dad tie us up to the dock. Grab my shit" Ivy spat. She was clearly not going to be an easy partner in this. I was hoping maybe she would want to split up and head out on our own ways for a while. I could use a month on my own. I enjoy the silence in the woods and if I could be alone I would.

The boat slammed against the dock and I heard Ivy shouting at dad about learning how to drive. I sighed and grabbed my stuff and Ivy's and dumped It over the edge of the boat onto the dock.

"Alright kids out of the boat" Dad said.

"Love ya dad" I hugged him and jumped out.

"You're going to be sorry when you come back and we are dead or seriously injured" Ivy sighed. She knew it was useless at this point, we were there and that was that.

At the end of the month dad showed up on the docks and jumped out of the boat. Ivy had a makeshift splint on her leg from when she fell out of a tree. I was fine, a few stitches on my inner thigh nothing to bad. I was out in the ocean trying to catch us dinner and I rubbed on a log that was deep in the ocean floor. I bled a lot and passed out a few times. All in all it wasn't a terrible trip. Although at the end of it Ivy had convinced me that two kids 14 and 16 were to young to be out in the wilderness by themselves for so long.

"Ivy and I need to get to a hospital dad, its been a long trip" I mumbled as I jumped into the boat and went into my cabin locking the door behind me. That was the first time we had to explain our family to the doctors and social workers at the local hospital. It certainly would not be our last. By the time I turned 16 Ivy and I had been in and out of foster homes 3 times over.  
Our childhood had ended long before that though and we knew it. We did our time and at the end of it my sister had ended up in medical school and I became a local restaurant owner that supplied the meat and veggies fresh everyday from her hunting and gardening. It was very popular. Until the day we realized maybe our childhood hadn't been wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own walking dead only my OC's**

Chapter Two: Don't panic

It has been on the news for a few days. People were packing and trying to run away.  
It was a hot day and I was trying to get the heck outta dodge. I tried to find my parents and went to Atlanta to check their home. But I was to late they obviously packed up their truck in a hurry and by the looks of it they were heading to our island.  
I went into the house and into the kitchen. I found them laying on the kitchen floor together. It seemed like mom had been bit and attacked dad. His throat was ripped out and there was blood everywhere. Mom was still eating dad and hadn't even noticed me when I grabbed the closest knife and stabbed her in her head. I remember catching her in my arms and hugging her for what felt like an hour. Tears stained my face and I had blood all over my clothes and in my hair. But I didn't care. I lost them and it hurt. One day they were here and the next not.

After what seemed like an hour I snapped out of it and got up off the floor. I had to get moms crossbow and get out of here, head to the island. I went into my parents room and noticed the empty back packs sitting on the bed.

"I am gonna need to pack some clothes and everyday essentials" I said to myself. I went into the bathroom with the backpack and grabbed shampoo, soap, tampons and a first aid kit from under the sink. I was grabbing toothpaste off the counter when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I was covered in blood and I had pieces of brain on my nose. I looked around the room and saw a towel. I turned on the shower and got in. The water scalded my skin but I didnt care. I had enough time to get clean before I left. I had to. I knew if it would probably be the only shower I would have for some time. Getting out of Atlanta was going to be hard and she needed to calm down after killing her mom.

Sighing I climbed out and went out into the hall. I looked down it and wondered if my over night bag was still here. I went into my old room and opened the closet. Dust flew out and went right up my nose making my sneeze. I looked down and saw the bag. Still packed and ready to go. After I was dressed and had packed some of my moms clothes I headed into the kitchen to grab what was left. I found a few cans and a box on the counter that had already been packed. It was full of non perishables. Good thinking mom I thought to myself as I grabbed it and ran out the door. I head towards dads truck, It was ready to go, food water camping gear and gas. I grabbed the keys and started up the engine. It was time to go.

An hour later I found myself stuck in a traffic jam on the highway heading out of town. I cranked the AC and turned off the engine. There was a loud knock on the window.  
I looked up and saw a thin brown haired woman standing there with a small boy.  
I cranked down the window to see what she wanted.

"Hey there, do you possibly have some water? My son is a tad dehydrated and i'm getting worried about how long we are going to be sitting here." The lady asked.

"I am lori by the way" she added sticking out her hand to me.

"Hi Lori my name is Millicent, but you can call me Millie. And to answer your question yes I do have some water in the back". I jumped out and walked around the the back of the truck. I dug into my bag grabbing out a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"Thanks so much. It has been a while since traffic has moved. We are starting to wonder if it ever will". She took the water and handed it to the boy. A man in a police uniform started our way.

"Hey there. I am Shane." He said holding out his hand. What was it with these people and touching. I never enjoy it. I stepped forward and took his hand murmuring my name to him.

"That lady over there is Carol and thats her husband Ed. The girl is Sophia. Then theres Glenn" He pointed to a small Korean man, " theres also dale, Jim, Andrea and her sister Amy and T-dog. Morales and his family and Jacqui. We were thinking of finding a safe place off this highway to get away from this shit. You are welcome to join us." He fixed his hate and stepped back towards Lori.

"Hey! Are we leavin or what?" I heard it before I placed it. It was a rough southern drawl. I turned to see a redneck with a crossbow heading our way with another man who looked older and had a gun in his hand.

"Oh right keep your pants on, we are heading out. Hope you will join us." He smiled and looked me up and down. It sent chills down my spine. That look led to nothing good.

"Wait Shane was it? Who are they?" I called out. Watching the men walk to their truck.

"Those are the Dixon's" He called back heading towards his car with Lori and her son.

We ended up in the woods up against a small ravine. It was beautiful to me, and I was immediately fine being here for a while before I had to meet up with Ivy. Ivy had went right to the island and was waiting for me. We fought for a while about whether our parents really need us or not. She never forgave them for what they had "done to us" as she had put it.

I set up my tent on the edge of camp and parked the truck next to it. I dug a small fire pit and went out to grab some fire wood. I walked out into the woods and grabbed what I could find nearby. While I was at it I grabbed one for Carol and Ed as well. I didn't like the vibe I was getting off the man and I figured he would make her do it.

Night fell and we all made a circle around a fire pit in the middle of camp. It seemed like the only ones not here with us were Carol and her family. I felt for her really I did, and I had noticed bruises on her and Sophia when we were making camp. It made my stomach curl. I hoped soon that maybe he would get eaten and I wouldn't have to worry about her and her daughter. "So I would like to go around the circle and have everyone introduce themselves, I think that saying who your are and what you did before all this would be helpful in handing out jobs to everyone" Shane said grabbed a piece of wood and throwing it onto the fire. I listened as the survivors told their stories. Listening particularly to the Dixon brothers who were sharing their hunting a construction background. It seems they will be useful to us out here. I saw the looks they were getting though. But it didn't seem to bother them in the least. "Millie was is" Shane tried to get my attention. "Excuse me, Millie earth to Millie". I snapped out of my trance and looked up. I prepared myself for being social even though I hated it, "Hey there y'all. My name is Millicent but everyone calls me Millie or Mills. I work as a Hunter and local restaurant owner in Macon. I came our here to find my parents but I didn't so I started to head to safety. Thats really all there is to me, Ain't nothing special." I coughed and rubbed my face with my sleeve. Before leaving moms I had grabbed some of my older clothes from a bag in the closet and I was lucky to have found my Harley boots, a Skynrd t-shirt, my red redneck tux and my tight black jeans. An outfit I hadn't seemed to be able to locate after I moved to Macon. I guess fashion wasn't anything at the end of the world. But I still was happy to have them.

"Well I am sure that you and the Dixon's could workout getting meat for us. Could come in handy now that the world has gone to shit." Shane didn't even ask. He just assumed he was in charge. This was one thing I had expected. A cop would think he was better then us wouldn't he? "Yeah I guess for as long as I travel with y'all I could lend a hand" I ended the conversation and headed back toward my tent. It had been a long day emotionally and physically and I was tired. I crawled in and I was asleep in what felt like seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am looking for a Beta or possibly someone who wants to Co-Write this with me. If anyone is interested please let me know.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own walking dead only the OC's**

**Chapter 3: Living one day at a time**

My eyes shot open and I heard someone outside fucking with my truck. I got out of bed and went to see what was happening. "Oh hey there Millie I was just looking to see if you had any matches or even a lighter would do" Lori asked looking like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Yeah I do in my pocket." I handed her the lighter and added, "Next time you want something ask. I ain't got time to be chasing y'all around the camp to find shit ya just took."

"Oh uh, alright I am sorry next time I will ask" She walked away and I grabbed my bag of clothes from the day before to head down to the quarry to wash them.

The water was warm from the heat wave we seemed to be unable to escape. I took my pants off sliding them down onto the rock I was standing on leaving me in just my panties and my Skynrd shirt. I jumped down into it to started scrubbing my pants. The blood took a while to get out but after much struggling it complied. I threw them onto a rock that was close by and walked back onto shore. I grabbed my towel and dried off. As I was doing that I heard a rustle behind me and I swung around to see what it was. "Well hey there sugar tits. Ya don't have to put your pants on for my sake" Merle drawled. I pulled my pants up and did up my belt. Grabbing my clothes I walked past him up the hill and back to camp. I was used to men like that so it didn't allow it to phase me. He wasn't worth my time or effort. I was never a people person and I had become a restaurant owner. Sometimes I had to deal with people but it was a job I could check out and just do. Not to mention the hunting everyday at five am. Life was sweet as long as I didn't have to interact with anyone.

I got back to camp and threw my shit onto my car to dry out while I went hunting. I had slept in but it wasn't going to stop me. I knew I had to feed those kids. Kids were important. They would be our future if I could help it. I grabbed my crossbow and some bolts and headed towards Daryl. I didn't know why I would even bother, most people who said they could hunt were full of shit. Any noise or a missed shot could mean us starving for the day. I won't have it. I would give him one chance. There was something about him I found interesting. I couldn't figure it out. I had never felt that way about someone before. I never wanted to be around anyone.

"Hey there, Ya coming out hunting. We could fish if that is more ya thing?" I said it fast, I didn't know why I couldn't keep my shit together around this guy. He shrugged, "Ya think ya can keep quiet enough to hunt with me then I guess so." He grabbed his crossbow and walked into the forest. Shit he isn't even going to wait for me. I ran after him.

We walked for a few hours deeper and deeper into the woods. We had caught a rabbit and three squirrels and we had been trying to find some deer tracks but with no luck. We worked well together. He would throw me signals and I would follow and he was very quiet. He seemed to know what he was doing. Again I felt like I could spend time around this guy. Why would I even bother though, I wasn't worth shit. Ever since I could remember I was more worried about everyone else. I was raised to survive but had learned how to help others survive along the way. It hadn't been my parents intention but that was how it turned out. I didn't worry about it though I knew I wasn't suicidal but if it came down to a child or a family I would lay my life down for them. Even if I didn't enjoy their company. People mattered.

He stopped abruptly and sighed, "I don think we're gonna find nothin else, cides seems like we got nuff to last tonight. Best be headin Back." "We can come back in the morning try again." He finished. Again he started walking away back to camp without even waiting for my answer, "Alright I guess. So that mean ya wanna head out as a team again?" I ran up so I was walking next to him. " yah I thought so, you keep quiet nuff and I don have'ta tell you what to do." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I noticed it. Why was he doing that. It seems like he does it every few minutes. He must think I am ugly or annoying. Who knew.

He lit a smoke and offered me one. I took it and we walked, "Why ya say you would help as long as you were with us anyways? Ya planning ta leave?" Daryl asked. Taking a drag of his smoke and letting it out. "Ya like I said I had been heading to somewhere safe before I ran into y'all. I still plan on it." I stepped on my cigarette butt and fixed my belt buckle. I felt nervous about my pants around Daryl. Actually if I am being honest I would say I was feeling nervous about my entire ensemble around Daryl. Goddamn it what is wrong with me. Daryl scoffed at me, "What do ya mean safe? Ya got a place?" I laughed, "Hasn't that always been what my life was always about. I guess you wouldn't get it. I will explain it to ya. My parents were nuts, They were prepared for this ya could say. Yes I have a place." I wouldn't give my life story to this guy just yet, they weren't ready to know. I had to be sure I could trust these people. I knew Shane wouldn't be invited but I am sure some were welcome. I would get to know Daryl a bit to I decided. "So ya got a place but you ain't gonna tell us about it?" Daryl returned.

"I have a place and I ain't ready to talk about it yet. Sides we are safe here for now don't see any reason to head out just yet." I chewed on my finger and looked down at the ground, "I would say it isn't personal but I wanna get to know y'all before I make any choices concerning my place. I don't trust that Shane guy for one thing and I am not feeling to great about Carol's husband neither." Daryl seemed to accept my answer for now and we ended up walking the rest of the way back at camp in silence.

The next few months went by slow, Daryl and I hunted together in silence and fed the camp.

The other survivors did there share of chores and I didn't have to even wash my own clothes anymore. Carol had started taking care of the Dixon's and I without being nosy and I could admit I loved it. I wasn't into laundry and I certainly wasn't going to do anyone else's. Sophia and Carl loris son had come out with us a few times to, they were seemed to just want to escape their parents for a while and I was happy to comply. Kids were ok in my book and I never felt out of sorts around them. They could learn so much so fast and I was into teaching them. Daryl on the other hand didn't understand why he had to help babysit them. I explained that these were skills that came in handy and that Sophia's dad may just need to get away from her dad for a while. I think that helped him a bit. Who knows.

"Alright gather round everyone, we are having a small meeting before we start our day" Shane called out. We all gather around him, "We gotta do a run today, we need supplies. Who will volunteer?" The group went silent. In the end the group was Glenn, Morales, Andrea, Merle, Jacqui and T-Dog. They were going to head into Atlanta and raid a department store to bring back bedding and food. We all gave our lists to them and they left. Daryl and I planned on heading out to track a deer that had been roaming the woods near camp lately. We left as soon as we could. Back into the woods and away from camp.

"You lead today" he offered to me. I looked at him assessing whether he was serious or not. All this time Daryl hadn't let me lead our hunts. "Sure thing." I nodded. Off I went I took a fast pace, I had been doing this so long and I wanted to show Daryl that I could do this. Why I felt that way was starting to become a little more clear to me. We were both outcasts who like to be left alone. But we spent time hunting together and sometimes we would just sit without talking and whittle or smoke. It seemed I had a friend a the end of the world. Even though we hadn't really shared many words.

It was getting later and I had managed to chase the deer back towards our camp. Daryl and I were coming up behind it. It had taken all day yesterday and today to do it but we finally had it where we wanted it. "MOM HELP, DAAAD" Both our heads shot up and we started to run towards Carl. Daryl and I ran through the trees. I saw them so I ran towards the group. It seems that they had just beat the crap out of a walker, " Thats the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale says turning to Jim, "They must be running out of food in the city." He adds. Just then Daryl jumps out from behind me, everyone reacted fast readying their weapons, "Will y'all drop your shit it's just Daryl." I moved to the side revealing him to the group. "Son bitch. Thats my deer." He said pissed off, "Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy, disease – bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" He kicked the walker a few times to make his point, "Calm down son that aint the way to fix this" Dale tried to comfort Daryl.

"Whadda you know about it, old man? Why not take that stupid hat and go back to on golden pond?" Daryl sighed walking back towards the deer, "We been tracking that deer for miles. We were gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison." He pointed to the deer with his knife, "Do ya think we can cut around it?" He looked at me. I shook my head "Nah I would not risk that." "Well thats a damn shame, we got some squirrel though. About a dozen or so, that'll have ta do us". Right next to Daryl was the walkers head. It had started biting at him, "It's the brain, don't yall know nothin?" He stomped the head in and headed back to camp. I watched him go. He was attractive to me I realized. I enjoyed his company yes but I also enjoyed watching him. I had to get this out of my head. Looking around I noticed Carl was in the arms of a man I didn't recognize, "Hey you must be knew. I am Millie" I shook his hand, "nice to meet you Millie, I am Carl's father Rick" he started his way back to camp with his son. Grabbing my arrows out of the deer I headed back as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own walking dead**

**Chapter 4: Back to the big city**

"Merle!" Daryl called, "Hey Merle getcha ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel, we can stew 'em up." I walked back into our area of camp watching as the group gave Daryl this terrible and awkward stare. Shane came over to him, "hey Daryl? Can we talk with you for a minute?" "Bout what" Daryl looked back at Shane, "There was a small issue in Atlanta, with Merle." Shane now had rick with him and T-dog, "He dead?" Daryl asked pacing back and fourth. Shane spoke up, "We aren't quite sure of that." "He either is or he ain't" Daryl was getting noticeably angry, "They're ain't no easy way to say this so I will just say it." Rick said walking towards Daryl. Getting in his space, "Who are you?" Daryl questioned, "Rick Grimes." "Rick Grimes, you got something you wanna share with me?" Daryl got in his face. "Youre brother was a danger to our group, I handcuffed him on a roof to a piece of metal pipe. Far as I know he is stil there." Rick backed away from Daryl slowly. We all saw Daryl was gonna have freak out. "Hold on, let me process this for a second" you could see him turn away trying not to show weakness to rick, "You're telling me you handcuffed my brother to a roof and just LEFT HIM THERE!" Daryl got in Rick's face, "Yeah" rick was looking at the ground now, ashamed. Daryl Grunted and threw the squirrels at Rick. Rick ducked as Daryl started towards him Shane leaped out and tackled him to the ground. Daryl pulled his knife on Shane but shane was to fast and put him into a choke hold, Hey now y'all Daryl has a right to be upset, let him go!" I finally joined the conversation. I stepped into the circle of men all watching Daryl, "You best let me go!" Daryl was looking at me. I could tell he wanted my help, "Choke hold is illegal!" I yelled at Shane. Like he would care, the man did what he wanted. Shane looked up at me, "yah well you can file a complaint" he spat. Rick got down near Daryl's face, "I would like to have a calm discussion on this you think you can handle that?" Daryl agreed and Shane let him go, "What I did was not for fun, Merle does not play well with others. Goin around shooting his gun whilly nilly trying to get us all dead." Rick looked around the group trying to convince us. T-Dog stepped up, "It isn't ricks fault. I had the key. I dropped it." "What you couldn't pick it up?" Daryl questioned. T-dog went on to tell Daryl the story of what happened.

I could see how Merle could be an issue.

The past few months Merle had hit on me every chance he had. He got so mad when I would just walk away from him. T-dog explained how he chained the door to the roof so the walkers wouldn't be able to get in. Daryl looked like he was crying, "Hell with all'a Yall, just tell me where he is so's I can go get'm" He whiped his face with his bandanna and stared at Rick, "He'll show you, aint that right Rick?" Lori spoke up. Rick looked so sorry for what they had done, "We need to head out soon if we are gonna find him during the daylight" I added. The past few weeks I had formed a bond with Daryl and I would help him find his brother. He looked up at me giving me a nod, "Thanks, you are the only one I trust now" Daryl smacked my shoulder. Grunting he walked off to his tent to get ready.

About an hour after our little get together we were all packed and ready to head out. Rick, T-dog, Daryl, Glenn and I all piled into the cube truck the group had brought back from a previous trip. It would be a long night.

We pulled into a good hiding spot under a highway on the outskirts of the city. It was calm here but we could see the dead roaming in the distance, "We walk from here." Glenn jumped out. We looked around us, "Merle first, or guns?" Rick said climbing under a fence nearby. We followed him, "Merle! We ain't even havin this conversation!" Daryl snapped at Rick, "Actually we are having this conversation. Glenn you are the pro at this what do you think?" Glenn was the last to climb through, looking up he answered, "Merle is closer, we go there first. Getting the guns would mean doubling back." I agreed with Glenn and we got a move on. The city was covered in geeks but with Glenn it seemed almost a walk in the park. He led the way up the ladder on our department store.

We had made our way to the scene, "Oh shit, this cannot be good" I took in the picture layed out in front of me. There was no Merle but there was a hand laying next to a hack saw, and the handcuffs where covered in blood. Daryl came up behind me, "Merle! Merle where you at?"

He called out. Then he saw what I was looking at, "NO! Aww man NOO! MERLE? MERLE?" Daryl was screaming, he had tears in his eyes. He Picked up his bow and headed right for T-dog aiming right at his head. "Drop it!" Rick came up behind Daryl with his gun, "I don't think that would be a great choice Officer Friendly" I aimed my bow at Rick. We had us a conundrum that was for sure.

"Now you all just need to calm down you're gonna draw the walkers" Glenn looked so nervous when he spoke up, unsure of what was going to happen next, "We gotta be quiet". Rick didn't back down, "I wont hesitate to shoot him. I don't care if every walker in this city hears it". Daryl looked right past Rick to me. I nodded and we put our weapons down. I spoke to Rick, "Ya Left his brother to die! What kind of shitty cop are you? There just ain't no excuse for it". Daryl and I walked around looking for the direction Merle went, "Merle's a tough son bitch. Feed him a hammer he'd shit out nails". I smiled at him. I knew it wasn't the best time but I couldn't help it. Sometimes he would say shit that was just silly. "Y'all? I think he went down this side of the building". I pointed down the ladder nearby. "We gotta keep looking he could bleed out" Daryl borrowed a doo rag from T-Dog and wrapped up the hand, putting it in his bag. He started towards the ladder.

We followed the trail of blood to a small diner below. We searched inside until we found the stove with blood and skin all burnt to it, "Awe man what is that"? Glenn covered his mouth. I laughed, "He musta cauterized the stump. Smart if ya ask me". We all took a look around. We didn't find him there. The others went around outside checking nearby buildings. Daryl and I checked the alleys, "I dont think hes here Daryl, He must have found a vehicle and dorve off. Theres no more trail to follow". I didnt like telling him that but it was the way shit was.

"I guess it is gun then? Figures" He fidgets a bit when he notices I am looking right into his eyes, "Daryl we will find him, I know it. We just gotta be patient". He grunted at me and went to find the group.

We headed towards are guns. When we found the tank and the bag it felt impossible to pull off. "Daryl and Millie you cover Glenn in this alley, if any walkers head towards him take them out. T-dog and I will cover that alley across the street if something happens and he needs another way out that will be on us" Rick gave us our jobs. We got set up and Glenn ran into the heard. We covered the alley taking out anything that came near. There was a commotion behind me, "Come outta there boy!" Daryl yelled holding his crossbow towards the dumpster. Glenn runs up behind us with then guns. "you got some balls Chinaman" I knew his was Korean but I wanted to ruffle his feathers a bit. "I said come outta there" Daryl grabbed the Mexican boy by the collar, "AYUDAME!" "AYUDAME!" the kid yelled out over and over again. "Shut the fuck up, you wanna bring every walker in Atlanta down on us"? I had had enough of this for one day. Daryl tried to cover the kids mouth, "Shut up. SHUT up!" when he couldn't he knocked the kid on his ass shutting him up. Two Mexican men jumped out of nowhere grabbing the guns and Glenn and getting into a white Cadillac. It all happened so fast we couldn't do anything to stop it. But they did leave this kid behind. We could use that.

It took us an hour to extract the location of their group from this kid. But we were successful and we went for our people. It didn't take long. The group was mostly elderly men and women. We had bargained for our guns and left with two thirds of the supply. We then started back to the truck. When we got there it was gone, "Merle must have taken it" Rick was so tired you could see it in his eyes, "We gotta go on foot". And so we did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Time to leave**

We were almost back at the camp when we heard the screams of our group. We ran as fast as we could into the fight. "CARL get into the RV, Everyone to the RV!" I tried to get everyone not fighting to safety. I felt an swoosh of air going past my nose and I looked around to see Daryl had shot a walker headed straight for me, "Thanks" I joined in the fight. We fought well into the night but we did kill them all. When we were done we all headed towards the crying we had heard. Andrea was holding Amy in her arms crying into her neck. I just stood and watched. Amy would turn soon and it wasn't safe for us.

"Man we gotta shoot her, it isn't safe!" Daryl walked up to rick, "Take the shot, clean through the brain" He pointed to his head. "No, no we gotta respect Andrea here" Rick shot back. Dale spoke up to aid Daryl, "Usually I wouldn't agree here Rick but Daryl might be right, she could hurt someone". I walked away. There is no way I am getting involved in this shit, I thought to myself. "Jim's Been Bit!" Jacqui called out over he commotion. They all rushed Jim. I turned and headed up the hill to start helping Glenn dig graves for our people. As I walked through camp I noticed that Ed had been turned and had his head bashed in. At least they got him.

We dug graves and burned the dead out in the field by camp. When we were finished we held a ceremony for our people who perished. Daryl came late, standing on the edge of the group. He stared right at me the whole time. I wondered why? Maybe he just needed to ask me something. I would wait to see. If he didn't come to me then I would go to him.

Night rolled around and we were all quietly walking around packing our stuff. Rick decided we were leaving. He wants a meeting to see where we should go next. I head down to the Quarry in the meantime to get washed up. I grab a change of clothes and my towel. Once I get there I notice Daryl followed me, "Need something"? I ask looking at him. He fidgets again. What is that? "Nah just thought we shouldnt be hanging around alone after what just happened".

"So youre gonna watch me bathe then"? I ask a little annoyed. He stayed silent watching me in the dark, "Fine. Alright you can stay but turn around while I get undressed for gods sake!" He gave a few grunts and turned around.

I walked up to the water. Turning to see if he was still turned around. He was. I started taking my clothes off. I pulled off my Skynrd shirt and slid my pants down. Checking behind me again just to be sure. I completed the task. Grabbing my soap I went into the water. I couldn't believe it was still so warm. It felt almost hot against my sore aching body. I washed fast and got out. I dried off and put on my clean outfit. My Ozzy shirt and my blue jeans went on fast. Then I pulled on my boots, "Alright you can turn around now" I forgot about my bra but it did need a washing so I felt it wouldn't matter. Daryl turned around and I noticed his cheeks are flushed staring at me, "Whats crawled up your butt? I got something you ain't seen before"? I asked. "Nah! What ya even tryin ta say"? He snapped, turning his head away. I sighed and put my arm in his pulling him a little closer to me, "Its fine Daryl I am just tired" I said. I felt him tense but he didn't pull away as he walked me back to the group for the meeting.

We got back and Daryl let me go heading for a spot by the fire. I sat with Carol, putting my arm around her to comfort her. I knew she loved Ed even after all he did to her. Rick spoke up, "I think it is time for us to move on, it ain't safe for us here anymore". Most of us nodded in agreement, "I agree we gotta head out, maybe Fort Benning"? Shane asked the group. I laughed, "Fort Benning is gone, I heard it over a radio when we were in the city. It aint safe for use there anymore". Rick cleared his throat and continued, "I thought maybe we should head to the CDC, maybe they know what is happening and have a cure. We could get Jim there".

The group was quiet, "Again not the best plan there Rick. I know you wanna lead these people but you gotta think about this". It may be time to tell these people what I know. I kicked some dirt under my boot around and went on, "I got a safe place, can fit all y'all there no problem". Shane gave me a death stare. He was so mad I hadn't told him I could tell.

"What so you mean you have safe place? You been holding out on us"? Shane said eying me.

"Man shut up, she was just trying ta be sure y'all weren't gonna kill her and take her shit before she went inviting ya into her home" Daryl stood up for me. They all waited for me to go on, "Well ya I didn't tell ya. Daryl's right though I wanted to be sure y'all were good people fore I let ya in on my place. It is safe though I know that. We built it to withstand Nuclear weapons, famine, natural disasters. It will be hard to get there but it is worth it". I waited for an answer.

Rick spoke up, "Alright we want to know more? Where is it? What is it"? "Its safe mom she said it was safe!" Carl added. "Well like I said to Daryl my family were sorta obsessed survivalists. It has ran in my family back a few generations. My sister and I were no different" I cleared my throat and went on, "Growing up they would make us do stuff, hunting, fishing, foraging. Surviving alone for a month every year from when were 10 till I got out of there at 16. It was hard on us kids but it has been ingrained into us. Anyways moving on about a hundred years ago my family bought a large chunk on an island off the coast of Savannah. They spent all their money and time building an underground bunker big enough to hold 30 people. It has a medical bay and it runs off wind and solar panels. The island itself is all woods and has many animals for hunting and fish. My sister and I know it like the back of our hands. It was our home like I said for months on our own". Everyone was whispering back and forth and I could see Rick and Daryl were shocked.

"Rick man, how can we trust her? She kept this from us until now". "I ain't lying. I was just waiting is all. No big deal". I hoped Ric wouldn't sign these peoples death warrant. "I think we should hear her out" Carol defended, "She has kept us fed and protected us. I trust her with myne and Sophias life. We are gonna go with her". I wasn't surprised she chose me, we had a friendship and I am sure there wasn't one between her and Shane. "Me to. I ain't leavin her behind. No way" Daryl pitched in. "Awe this is ridiculous, all I been doing is whats best for you people and now your siding with her" Shane pointed at me. "Shane it isn't like that. Besides they are feeding us, doing something that helps all of us. We have no idea about anywhere right now it is all a gamble. She says its safe!" Rick was trying to convince Shane.

"Ain't nothing more ta say then" Daryl grabbed his bow and walked towards his truck to lift his bike up.

I talked with the group some more. Answering questions they had, "Now you said a while back that you and your sister know this Island like the back of your hands. Is she alive?" Dale always caught on. He was smart and I decided then that I respected him. "Yes actually, she is there now. I talked to her a few days ago on my Sat phone. Unfortunately it doesn't work anymore. But she is alive and waiting for me to come back". Carl interrupted me, "So you have sister then"? "ya like I said shes alive. I told her I wanted to wait you guys out a bit more. Honestly I wasn't sure about ya Shane and I was worried under pressure and being under ground might not go well for you". People would change in that kind of situation. Shane scoffed and whispered in Ricks ear. "if Rick would vouch for you then I don't see why we cant test it out. You're all welcome to come along. I agree it ain't safe here anymore and I will be heading out at first light". Rick nodded at me. I picked up my crossbow and headed to Daryl's tent.

He was packing his bags inside his tent, "Daryl"? I asked. He turned my direction, "Thanks for helping me out back there, I hope ya know I am grateful". He turned and went back to his packing. This upset me, here I was trying to apologize and he was ignoring me. I reached out to touch is arm, "Daryl what the hell"? He jolted back up and glared at me, "Getcha damn hands off me woman. I ain't got no time for this shit". He tried to stare me done. Scare me. "thats fine Daryl I guess I will see ya tomorrow". I walked out. When I got to my tent I went inside and layed down. I lay there for an hour wondering what had happened to him that caused him to lash out. I fell asleep shortly after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Heading out**

I Woke up around four in the morning. I wanted to go for a hike and get my mind off things. I sat up and got ready for my day. Pulling my pants on and my boots. Once I finished I packed my tent and my bags into my truck for when I got back. I looked around to see who was up. We Would let people know when we were leaving so they wouldn't send a search party. I noticed Glenn and Andrea were talking outside the RV. "morning y'all. Just heading out for a hike maybe see if I can catch us some breakfast". "Alright" Andrea said. She looked at me funny, "What is it Andrea"? I asked. "Well I was just wondering why you thought you could keep this from us? I heard what you told us but I am still confused. If we had have known then Amy might have lived!" she stared me down, "My reasons haven't changed. Y'all need to focus on the future and not the past. We cant know she would have lived Andrea". I fixed my shirt and walked away into the woods. This was one of the reasons I hadn't said anything. But I thought her and Ivy might get on ok.

I was walking towards a small rabbit when Daryl came up behind me. "What are ya doin out here alone. I thought I told ya" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me off the ground. "You got some kinda death wish" He spat in my face. By now I was right close to him. I didn't answer him. I was paralyzed and I couldn't stop staring at his lips. He hasn't ever gotten this close to me before. My palms were sweating, my heart racing, "Daryl" I whimpered. Next thing I knew his lips were smashing into mine. He was warm and smelled like dirt and cedar. I loved it. But as soon as we started it, it ended. He pulled away, still staring at me. We took a second to fix ourselves. It felt like I was on fire, "We better head back to camp" he said pushing past me heading back.

I let him walk off ahead of me a ways before I started back. I couldn't believe we had just done that. I had never been interested in that sort of thing before and I was unsure if I was any good. I was uncomfortable in my clothes and I just wanted to scream. Why hadn't I done this before I thought to myself kicking some rocks into the air.

I had never thought of myself as attractive, nor anyone around me. But I had many men asking me on dates and what not. I always said no. My hair was always shoulder length and white from the bleach I used in it. I would always use some funny color on the ends. This month I had chosen black. I was thin and relativity short at 5 foot 6 inches. But I had a hard teenage life and had gotten into the heavy metal scene around Macon. I had a full chest piece. A turquoise and black orchid that took over and turned into my sleeves. Down my arms I had beautiful line work done. A forest on one side and on the other on octopus that went down my shoulder and forearm to end on my hand. I loved my tattoos but had always thought no one else did. Finally on my hips I had a poem that I always thought of when I was on that island with Ivy:**The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep.**My best friend Betty was my tattoo artist and I loved her work. It was something I could always remember her by.

I knew I looked like a freak to these people. The way I dressed and my funny hair, but I had been welcomed in as part of their family. I thought about Ivy. How she was doing there alone.

I returned to camp and walked to Rick, "Hey I just wanted ta see whose coming with me?" I waited for him to speak up, "Well we wanted to talk about that a bit. I wanted to make sure we could still make choices as a group. We want to be safe but we need to have a say"? Rick said.

"Well I don't see an issue with that" I knew he was worried and I wanted to ease his mind. "Well alright then it seems you have everyone coming with you". "ok ill take the lead, y'all be on the lookout for walkers. And I think Jim should go in the RV". We had all agreed about Jim and started splitting up into cars. "Hey there Millie" Morales tapped me on the shoulder, "Me and mine are heading our own way. We have family in Texas and we wanna find them" "Alright Man, good luck" I patted him on the shoulder and walked off to my truck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: On the road**

We had been driving for hours when I finally saw T-dog wave us to stop. I pull over and notice that there is a cluster of cars stopping us. Although my truck was a 4x4 I couldn't leave them behind. Daryl went past my truck and ahead of the group to check for walkers. I got out and went to the back of my truck while they figured out getting gas. I pulled out an empty backpack and started checking cars for supplies.

I checked a few and had found some cans of food and some shirts and pants. My bag was full so I threw it in the back and looked some more. Finding another empty bag in the back of a pickup. There were a few flashlights and batteries in there so I took them. As I walked between cars I noticed Daryl coming towards me. We hadn't talked since the woods earlier and it made me nervous. "Hey, find anything good?" He asks. "Ya, some canned food and clothes. I found some batteries to" I looked around and back at Daryl. He had the deepest blue eyes and it always felt like he was staring into me. I shook it off and went back to searching cars. He pitched in.

We were digging through a Benz when we heard Glenn whistle our way, pointing to the heard headed right for us. Daryl pulled me into the car shutting the doors behind us. We got down low to wait them out. It had been what felt like an hour when they finally stopped walking by our window. "SOPHIA NO" Carol was screaming. We jumped out and ran towards her. Rick and Shane ran into the woods. "Carol what happened"? I asked. "She just ran off, she is gone" She walked away and into Dales arms.

"Shit Daryl we gotta look for her" I grabbed my crossbow out of my truck and strapped it on. Daryl and I ran into the woods towards Rick. "She gone, I don't know what happened. I told her to run that way" He pointed towards the highway, "i had to lure the walkers away from her".

"We gotta get her trail and head out" I looked to Daryl who nodded back at me. "Glenn, Rick you have to go back to the road and calm them. We will be back soon. "Alright. Please find her" Glenn said as they turned and walked back the the highway. If Daryl and I didn't come back he would have to get them to move on.

We followed the trail on and on until we came upon a walker. It was growling and clunking along. Daryl pointed to me to go to the left. He would take the right. I ran down a hill towards it and whistled to it. It turned to come at me wailing, when Daryl snuck up behind it and shot any arrow through its head. It fell. Daryl pulls the arrow out putting it back on the crossbow.

He called Sophia's name a few times. I got down close to the walker pulling on some leather gloves I found on the highway. Daryl stopped to watch, "What are you looking for?" He asks as I pick up the walkers hands. "Skin under the finger nails." When I had found some I flipped the walker over to check its mouth, "It fed recently" I say pulling out some kind of hair. "Theres flesh in its teeth." "Ya but what kind of flesh?" Daryl Asks as I examine further. "Only one way we can know for sure." I pull out my hunting knife. I rip open the walkers shirt revealing a hairy blue chest. Daryl nudges me aside, "Nah, I I'll do it, anyways mines sharpers.

Daryl cut into the walker. He reaches in and grabs some of the stomach contents. The smell was putrid and I had to hold my breath. "Here comes the good part" he says pulling out more stomach, "Ya, Hoss had a big meal not long ago, I feel it in there" He grunts and tries again. "This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch." At least we knew I thought to myself as I got up and straightened out a bit. "Its getting dark, we should head back" I wanted to get back so we wouldn't get lost out here. It had been getting a bit cold. Daryl got up and we headed back to the highway.

We get back just as the sun is setting and the sky had turned everything a little orange. If there wasn't dead bodies everywhere I would say it was almost beautiful. But I looked up the hill to see Carol turn away into the RV and Andrea yelling at Dale. "You have no right to take my gun from me." She was standing so close to Dale, "What you don't think I can handle it old man?" "No you know that isnt why, I just think we should let Rick and Shane handle the guns for now." He answered her stepping back a bit. She got fed up and turned my way, "You better hand over your guns because the men are gonna take care of us!" she went back in the RV and slammed the door. She was pissed.

Daryl went into the RV behind Andrea to talk to Carol about our findings.

That night Daryl and I had watch. I was still out looking for food and medical supplies. T-dog had cut his arm something fierce while we were searching for Sophia and he needed some stitches. I heard a whistle from the RV. It was Daryl telling me it was time for watch." I packed a few more cans of food into a bag and I headed toward Daryl.

I climbed the ladder to the roof and layed down on my stomach next to Daryl. "Nice night?"

He grunted at me and chewed on his finger. I pulled a smoke out of my pocket for each of us and we lay there in silence for a while. These were the times I lived for now. I was content to just lay here until the sun came up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Looking for the girl**

Before I knew it I was opening my eyes. Rubbing them I sit up. How did I get in Daryl's truck? I looked around. He was in here with me? What the hell was happening? Maybe it wasn't a bad thing. Maybe I could just lay here until he gets up and ask him. I lay back down and turned my head in his direction. I fall back asleep for a while. When I wake up I feel Daryl wrapped around me. I open my eyes and I see that he had pulled me close. He opens his eyes and stares back at me, "Ya fell asleep last night on the RV so I took ya back here" He started to pull away but I grabbed on to his chest and held him there, resting my head on him. "Don't go yet, stay a bit longer" Had I really just said that? Ugh what was happening to me? He puts his hands back on me and pulls me closer. He takes my chin and lifts my mouth to his. The kiss was explosive and I had butterflies in my stomach. He grabbed my head and pulled me further into it. Climbing on top of me he starts to grab my chest over my shirt. I moan and stick my hands in his hair. "Hey guys we are ready to go when you ar- OH! Geez sorry ill just be going" Glenn had come into view and disappeared just as quickly. Daryl and I let go of each other and pulled apart. I grabbed my shoes and pulled them on quickly. Without looking back at Daryl, I headed back to the group.

"Alright folks, we are going to head into the woods after Sophia. I want everyone to stick together. Keep sharp." Shane said looking around to Daryl, "The Idea should be we take the creek up about five miles. Turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she would go towards it." Daryl was right, she would have seen the water and used it to try to get back. "Stay safe, always keep in site of each other" Rick added. Dale and T-dog would stay behind and watch in case Sophia came back.

We walked for a while. The birds were chirping and I could smell skunk cabbage. I scrunched my nose up and pulled my bandanna over my nose, tying it to my head. It always reminded me of the swamp my parents lived on and I hated the memory. Dad would take us out to catch frogs late at night and I would fall into the swamp. Couldn't get the smell out for days. That sorta thing will get to you.

I snapped back when Rick crouched down and pointed to a dangling tarp through to bushes. Daryl and I motioned for the group to stay put while we checked it out. As my got closer we saw a tent. Daryl took the door and motioned for me to cover him. I nodded and raised my weapon. Daryl pulled his knife and slowly pushed the tent open. Rick then told Carol she could come forward. The group followed behind her. Her hands were covering her mouth and she whimpered lightly, "Is. Is it her. Please god don't be her" She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Call out softly" I say to her putting my hand in hers, "If she is in there, ya voice will be the one she should hear." Carol inched forward towards the tent, "Sophia. Mommy's here. Sophia are you in there?" she crouched down,"Sophia we are all here, please" She pleaded. Daryl pulled the door open a bit more and stepped inside. I heard him coughing. I peeked in behind him and saw it. In a camping chair was a rotting body. It smelled so bad I turned and vomited next to carols feet. It had maggots crawling out its eye sockets and in a hole on his forehead. "Daryl?" Carol calls out. "it ain't her, just some guy who opted out." We all looked around us. Where was she? Daryl leads us on. We all hear it as we reach the top on a small hill. There is a bell ringing, "What direction?" Shane asks me. "I think that way" I point towards us through the trees. "if we hear them maybe Sophia will" Carol says nudging my arm. We start towards the ringing.

Once we get to it we notice a big white church sitting in a small clearing. The grass was still green and there were no dead that I could see. Rick and Daryl get the door open. We see a few dead walking around. We all get in a start taking them down. I get a particularly large on. But I pull out my hunting knife and stab him right through the jaw. Pulling out my knife and dropping him to the ground. "Yo JC, you takin requests?" Daryl says while Rick calls out for the girl.

"We gotta leave here, keep searchin." I say whiping my knife on a walkers shirt. Shane found the bell's thats were going off. They ended up being on a timer. Switching it off seemed like the best idea. Reaching down I pulled out the wires that were going to it. "Maybe ill go back in for a bit" Carol walks back inside. "Ok well I guess a rest is needed" I dropped my stuff and sat with Andrea.

"Are you really leaving?" "I think it may be the best for both of us" I could hear Shane and Lori whispering. "What made you decide?" She asks. "Gotta back away, just trying to do whats right." they keep talking but they walk away towards the front of the building. I knew they had been spending a lot of time together back at camp. We had been there for some time and I heard as well that they were taking comfort in each other. At the time I hadn't thought bad of it until Rick came back. I felt sorry for them. But I try to stay out of it anyways. It isn't my place to say whats right. Nowadays we all needed some comfort. It seems even me.

Once our break was over we split up into two groups. Daryl took Carol, Lori and Andrea. I would take Rick, Carl and Shane. "Alright y'all we still go lots of land to cover lets get this done. Stick together. Be safe. We will meet back at the highway at sunset" I said to them. They nod to me and we head out.

I led them out further, past the old church. We hadn't found anything useful so I was thinking of leading them back to the highway when we heard a rustle. I turned and motioned them to stop. I could hear branches breaking as I snuck closer to the sound. "Ha what luck!" I whispered to them nodding my head in its direction. They came up behind me. "Carl! This should be all you. I will show you how." We slowly stood up next to each other. Rick handed the boy his pistol and I helped him line it up. The Deer was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The light hit it just right and I thought it could be a gift from nature just for us. As the boy took the shot another rang out. "what was that?" Rick yelled. Carl had blood running down his shirt and he fell to the forest floor. "CARL! Carl. Oh Oh no CARL!" Rick was screaming now. The boy passed out. "Oh my god!" A man came running at us, arms out stretched. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there! Come on I got a doctor who can help." We didn't have time to stop and think at this point. We had to save Carl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Greene's**

We got there in minutes following the large man into a clearing. Looking up I saw a white house on a small hill looking out over a big beautiful grassy property. There were two barns off a ways and it seemed to me like there had been fresh horse marks in the dirt. They had horses!

This excited me. I had never ridden a horse but I had always wanted to learn. Maybe I would get a chance before we left here.

There was an older man on the porch. He had seen us approach a ways back and had called out to us. A kind looking woman, I thought she must be about 53 came out as well. "The boys been shot!" The larger man whose name I thought I had heard, Otis said to the other man on the stairs. "Alright lets get him upstairs. Patricia, I need my full kit" He said walking fast up the stairs, rolling up his sleeves. I heard them go the rest of the way but I stayed behind to talk to the few other people who had noticed our arrival.

After introductions were made I came out to Rick to see how it was going. "Hey there, Ya need anything?" "Lori..Lori doesn't know" He says. His face was pale and he was sweating. "Alrite we will figure it out ok? Ya just worry about being here for him."

I walked away to find the girl called Maggie. She was one of Hershel's two daughters, the other being Beth. Maggie was tall and thin, she looked to be in her early twenties. She had short brown hair. Her sister Beth was short and looked about 17. She had long blond hair, it was tied up on her head with a scrunchies and it stuck out on all ends. I had also met her boyfriend Jimmy. He was tall and thin and was very young as well. I met Patricia and Otis who I thought seem nice enough.

"Excuse me Maggie?"I found her in the kitchen trying to calm Beth. "Carl's mom is out with our group in the woods. Rick was just wanting us to go find her. Bring'er back. I was thinking I would head out and try to find'em." I kicked my shoe into the floor and looked down. I felt strange here and wanted some space. "Where abouts where they?" she asked. "Well we sent them back in the direction of the highway, they were following the river far as I know."

"Alright well you stay here. I will go get her with one of our horses. Who am I looking for?"

"Lori Grimes. Shes tall and has brown hair." "Alright anything I should tell them?" she pulled her boots on and pushed Beth down the hall and up the stairs. "Just tell them about Carl." She nodded to me and walked out the door. I hoped this would all blow over. We needed a brake from death.

An hour later Maggie came riding up to the porch where I was currently on watch. Lori got down off the horse at the sight of Rick in the door way. They embraced and he explained everything to her. I walked Maggie back to the stables. I had to be away from this for a while.

"So ya have horses. Ya got anything else?" I asked her. "Some cattle I guess. Though they aren't in any particular spot. Some chickens to, bout a dozen or so." I smiled at her. Barn animals still alive? Maybe we should stay for a while.

Later that night T-dog and Glenn had shown up. They told me Daryl and the rest would come tomorrow at first light. They would wait out Sophia on the highway a little longer. "You can have the couch tonight." Patricia said leaning against the door frame. "Nah, I got my tent. Gonna set it up over there." I pointed to a spot under a tree nearby. She nodded and went back inside, closing the door for the night.

I set up my tent and fire and dozed off. It was a long day and I could use the quiet time.

When morning came I got dressed and headed outside. I ducked out of my tent and grabbed my crossbow. Strapping it on I decided to head in to see Rick. I hope Carl is ok.

I saw Daryl's truck and his brothers bike parked and the others were setting up their tents. He was nowhere in sight. I scanned the property stopping at when I found him coming out from behind the barn. I had butterflies in my stomach every time he was around lately and it was making me uncomfortable. He kissed me a few times now but we hadn't spoken about it. I was worried that he hadn't enjoyed it. Maybe he thought I was annoying. Some stupid 23 year old virgin girl with a fucked up past. Except I guess I hadn't told him the virgin part. I didn't plan to anyways.

I walked into the house. Patricia had told me about the showers and I really could use one. It had been a year since my last one. I went upstairs and down a hallway. I Walked past Carl's room. I guess I should probably step in. "Hey y'all." I whispered. Carl was still unconscious and Lori and Rick were sitting with him. They looked up and Rick answered me, "Hey, just giving him some of my blood. We are waiting for Otis and Shane to bring a respirator from town." "Okay, well if y'all need anything just holler." I escaped around the corner and into the washroom. I took off my dirty clothes and boots. The shower was amazing. The dirt washed away and down the drain. I had to soap myself up a few times over making sure I was really clean. I always wonder if I have a tan or if I am just dirty. It turns out my regular pale skin was under all the mud and blood. I laughed to myself. After all this I still wouldn't tan even a bit. I would only burn.

My mind wandered to Ivy again. We had met up in Macon after the first mention of the epidemic. She wanted to get out, no second thought about it. We decided to split up. She would go to the bunker and lock it down. I would go get Mom and Dad and bring them safely. But it had all turned to shit when I found them dead (When we were in camp I had called her on my SAT phone. Dad had always made us carry the dumb things around with us). I told her I found a good group of people that I wanted to bring back. She got so excited. There were men and kids, Two things my sister loves. I told her I would hang around a bit longer and make sure there were no loose cannons. Nature had taken care of itself with Ed but I still worried about Shane.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11: Lemons**

In the morning the group had scattered. Carol was helping Lori wash our clothes. Carl was with Shane, Rick and Andrea out practicing to shoot. The Greene's were feeding animals and doing other farm chores.

I woke next to Daryl still wrapped around me, his head nuzzling mine. "I guess we gotta get up, walkers in the barn and all that." Daryl said sleepily. He kissed my shoulder and up my neck. "Mmm, five more minutes?" I ask running my hands up his arm and into his hair. Daryl stops and looks down at me. "We gotta get out into town to. Few of em have asked for stuff." He whispers. Our eyes were locked and I could feel that heat again. I reach up and move his face towards me, kissing him a while. He ran his tongue along my lips until I let him in. Entwined together for a while. He slowly rolled me to my back, deepening the kiss. His hands slid down and rested right above my shorts. He didn't stop there. He ran it right down and massaged me at my core. I let out a whimper. This wasn't something I had done before and I didn't know what to do. "Daryl?" I whispered, letting out a small moan. He moved his hand back up and then down inside my shorts. He continued to kiss me, slowly he found the right spot. It didn't take long, I felt a white hot light take over and by mind exploded. When he pulled his hand away he pushed his forehead against mine. "Dam baby girl, I ain't had so much fun working a girl before." As soon as he said it my face had turned hot. I knew he could tell because I am sure my cheeks were beet red. What do I even say to that? "Uhh..Thanks I guess." maybe that wasn't my best choice. Daryl laughs a bit and rolls over onto his back. I see him go to adjust himself and get up. "Wait! Aren't I supposed to...give ya something in return?" I ask. I look down and wiggle my toes. God this isn't happening. Looking back up I see him trying to find my eyes. I wouldn't give him a reason to leave this truck, I thought. Crawling over to him and pulling him back down, I put my hand on his hardness. He moans a bit and I straddle him.

I spread kisses down his chest while I remove his jeans. Finding him naked and hard underneath. I move down and wrap my lips around him. "Ugh baby, go easy on me. I wont last." He says putting his hand in my hair and directing me to go slower. I work my way up and down slowly. It didn't seem like rocket science. Although he was right and didn't last long at all. He tried to pull me away, "Daryl" I say knocking his hand away. "I'm gonna..." He tenses hard pulling slightly away and muttering obscenities. Holding him there as long as I can I make sure not to leave anything behind. I crawl back up him and kiss him. He doesnt hesitate pulling my mouth into his hard. We don't say anything more as we get up and leave the truck to start our day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12:**

I went around the camp and got lists from everyone. Maggie, Glenn and I were heading into town for supplies. Daryl had decided to head out and looking for Sophia again instead of tagging along.

"Alright well we should probably take Hershel's truck." I say to them, "It is empty and has a canopy over it. In case of rain." The other two nod to me. We all pile into the large Chevy and head out.

The highway was pretty dead. We saw a few walkers in the fields off to the right. "Where we headed?" I ask. "Turn left onto that road there." Maggie points down the highway a ways to a small exit. "There is a small mall down there. Should have a pharmacy and some other places worth a look." she adds. I nod and take the exit. When we arrived I pull into this small parking lot. There are no walkers in sight. It was strange. "Everybody stick together, stay quiet." I whisper pulling the truck right up to the main entrance to the small mall. We all pile out. Glenn opens the doors and peeks in. "I'll have a quick look around." we nod to him. Seconds later he comes back. "Looks fine, although a few of the stores I cant be sure of. To many shelves." He looked pretty sure of himself though so we head inside.

"Alright lets hit the pharmacy." I say grabbing a cart from the entry way. Glenn and Maggie mirror me. The pharmacy had definitely been picked at but we found a lot anyways. I grabbed a few bottles of pain killers and some antibiotics. Glenn and Maggie found some vitamins and food. We decide to move on and check the mall for other items.

"Theres a dental office." I point to the upper level of the mall. "We should check there. They must have painkillers and antibiotics." Glenn and Maggie agree. Glenn takes the staircase first with Maggie in the back and me in the middle. We find a few walkers on the way. Glenn takes out the first one while I stay behind to use my crossbow. Carefully I aim at a walker that I am sure Glenn hadn't seen. Hitting it right between the eyes it falls to the side. "Thanks." He says as we head into the Dental Office.

We brake the lock on the door to the medicine. Filing in with the cart we all stand around staring. "It is the mother load!" Glenn crys out. Maggie and him are hugging and laughing. "Do we leave some for others?" He asks. "Na we found it, its ours." I answer shoving it all into our cart. There was enough here to last us at least a year if we kept going like we had been. "Rick and Hershel will love this." I add.

After the Dental office we hit a few more stores. We had found a bunch of canned food in the staff rooms, and food court. There were tons of clothes we would bring back for everyone. I even found a couple boxes of bolts for Daryl and I.

"We were heading back out to the truck when I saw a sign across the street. "Y'all mind if we make one more stop?" I ask emptying our last cart into the truck. "Uh, what you got in mind?" Glenn asks.

"Well theres a store there." I say, pointing to the sign: **Tattoo's and Apparel. **The signed dangled a bit, but it was so beautiful I knew I could find some stuff there we could use as well.

"I would be in and out fast." I add. They look at each other and back to me. Glenn nods but I can tell he isn't sure.

Pulling up slowly so as not to make to much noise I turn off the engine. "Alright ill go in and be back in five minutes, if I ain't back leave without me." I say jumping out and grabbing a few bags. They take watch as I run in.

I look around the shop. I could hear moaning coming from the bathroom so I knew not to head in there. I went quick grabbing all the t-shirts I thought would fit Daryl and I. I searched all around grabbing the surgical needles from the piercing room and bandaging. I knew we could use as much of this as we could get. I found more as well, disinfectants soaps and other cleaners for wounds. I grabbed some pants and skirts as well from the racks to the side of the till. Finally I had found something that didn't make me wanna gag. I was a Music t-shirt and tight jeans kinda girl. Satisfied I had enough I headed back out to the truck. "We gotta bolt! NOW!" Glenn cries turning the engine on. I jump in and look out the window seeing hundreds of dead coming towards us. "Shit, GO GO" I cry as Glenn put his foot on the gas.

"That was a close call." Maggie says. I notice she looks upset. Her hands shook as she grabbed hold of the seat in front of her. "Maggie it's ok, we're ok." Glenn tries to calm her. "Was it worth it? Our lives?" She raises her voice to me. "Well I should hope so. I got a lot of useful medical stuff from there." I turn my head and try to stay calm. Getting mad at her wouldn't help us. When we got back I had to tell our people about the barn. I had to focus on that.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a bit of filler. Back to the good stuff next chapter. I decided to stray from the storyline hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own walking dead just my Oc's**

Chapter 12

We reached the farm just before dark. I jumped out of the truck and waved Rick over.  
Lori and Carol followed him, "Y'all will not believe what we found at the mall. Theres a few boxes of food and a cart of meds." I say to Rick. Maggie and Glenn unload while I update them on what went down. "We should ration the meds as well as we can. Although the way we are going the antibiotics will be gone in a short few months." Rick adds. We were all feeling good about it exept for Maggie. As soon as we were unloaded she walked off scowling. I knew she was a nice girl but she didn't like me now for putting her and Glenn in danger.

After we were done I walked into the house to take a shower. Hershal had hot water and I couldn't wait to test it out. I closed myself off in the bathroom turning on the hot water. I jumped in. The water felt so good I pushed my head into the tile letting it run down my back. After a few minutes I grabbed my soap and cleaned off the dirt and blood from the trip. It had been almost a year since my last shower but I couldn't waste the hot water. Avter toweling off i headed out to my tent to sleep for a while.

I opened my eyes around midnight, at least i thought it was midnight. Lifting the flap of my tent I crawled out. There was yelling coming from the camp. It sounded like Rick and Lori. Grumbling i grabbed my knife and headed down to towards the fighting.

"You slept with Shane Lori! I wouldn't even be upset if i didn't think you LOVED HIM!" Rick screamed in her face. Carl luckily was still staying inside the house and was asleep. "You need to pack your stuff and move into another tent" Rick was fuming. "Well I guess thats it then." She said, her head hanging low. We all watched her skulk off towards the rv. "Gee Rick thanks for the invite." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him away, "Ya don't think maybe ya could have gone for a walk and talk?" I asked. "I am sorry, i know it isn't ideal but I was just so angry." Rick knew what he had done in front of the group was wrong. "Well ya best apoligize tomorrow. These people rely on ya." I added as i turned to walk off.

Once back at camp I surveyed the farm for Daryl. "Hey Carol have you seen Daryl?" "He went looking for Sophia early this morning. He took one of the horses" Carol said, hanging towels on the clothes line. "Did he come back?" I asked. "Not that i know of. Look Millie I am sure he is alrite, nothing to worry about." She said. Shrugging it off I head to back to mytent for the night.

In the morning I woke again to Rick yelling at Andrea. Hearing Daryl's name I peaked out. A loud bang rang out and I hear Rick again, "Andrea it's Daryl for christs sake." Hearing it I jump out of my tent in nothing but a large t-shirt, running to Daryl. "What the hell happend? Are y'all crazy?" I stammer lifting him into my arms. "Ya coulda killed him ya dumb bitch" I hollered at her. "Help me get him to Hershal he is bleeding from his side" I say frantically. Rick and I carried Daryl insde.

He woke up after about an hour looking smug, "ya hit er?" He asks sitting up. " Naw, just yelled a bit. I may have called her some names" shrugging I grab the pillows behind him to fluff them. "Hey now!" Daryl grabbed my hands, "I don't need no nurse" he says pulling the blankets up. I saw the marks on his back while Hershal and I stitched his arrow wound up. Clearly he was hiding them. "Fine I'll just go then. Enjoy solitude" I say picking up my pack, "I saw the scars Daryl. You don't gottan hide." I add slamming the door behind me. I head down for supper with the Greene's. I still didn't know exactly what Daryl and I were doing. I knew for sure I wasn't going to put up with his attitude towards me. I never felt the need to waste my energy on anyone before exept for Daryl and Ivy, but even I had my limits.

A few hours later I headed back out to my tent. It had been an eventful day and I just needed some alone time. It felt like it had been forever since i'd had it. Laying back I grab my pack, pulling out my journal. It wasn't something I used often but it seemed like that sort of day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the Barn scene. Enjoy**

**Chapter 13 Walkers in the Barn**

I sat up around dawn, stretching my arms up behind my head. I hadn't slept as well as I thought I would considering. But I did sleep and nowadays you couldn't take that for granted. Scooting up and looking out the tent as usual, I notice how bloody hot it is. I decide to wear my only dress today. It is a simple dress made from T-shirt material but I love it. Pulling it on and pushing my boots into places I climb out and back to reality.

I take a morning stroll along the fence checking for walkers. The trees even look hot I thought to myself trying to focus on something else. "You're trying to buy my silence with fruit?" I can hear talking behind the barn. "Of course not. There's also jerky" Maggie answers. "Will you please just tell me why your dad has a secret barn full of walkers? It's creepy" Glenn asks Maggie. He looks super sweaty and I am assuming that it isn't from the heat. "Shh. just trust me on this, ok?" Maggie now looks like she was about to strangle Glenn, so I step in. "Hey guys? Everything alright over hear. I could hear ya talking about this barn?" Both their heads snapped up to me, "What did you hear?" She says grabbing my hand and pulling me forward, "Hey now I think ya should let me go!" I pull out of her grasp, "Ya have walkers in the barn. I saw em the first day we were here. I was planning to tell Rick but I just haven't had the time, or motivation." I say it threateningly staring right at her. "What the hell are you implying?" She hollers grabbing for me again. Stepping back and pulling out my knife I look to Glenn. "Ya don't have to say nothing Glenn. I can take care of this." Without out waiting I head down to the camp, towards Rick and Shane.

Everyone was sitting around the fire eating breakfast, even Daryl. What was he doing up out of bed? "Uhh guys?" I say trying to get everyone looking at me, "the barn appears to be filled with walkers."

That definitely got their attention. They all look up at me, "I can show y'all" I say turning and walking off towards the barn.

Shane and Rick look in through the cracks in the doors, "You CANNOT TELL ME YOURE OK WITH THIS?" Shane screams in Rick's face, "No I am not. But this isn't our land. We are guests here." Rick says looking around at group, "We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea says looking to Rick.

For once I actually agree with her. These things are to dangerous, "We either gotta go in there, make things right. Or we just gotta go on our way to the Island." I say in agreement. Shane nods along with Andrea, "We can't just go! We are not leaving until we find that little girl." Rick says, "My Daughter is still out there! I ain't leavin" Carol cries. "Ok, now I think it may just be time to consider the truth about that little girl-" "SHANE! We are not leaving Sophia behind." Rick cuts in, "I'm close ta finding this girl. I just found her damn doll and got bolted in the process. I ain't leaving neither" Daryl spits in Shane's direction. "Ag..I agree we really need to figure out a way to make this situation disappear. Keep looking for the girl." I kick the dirt around my feet mesmerized by it. I would give Daryl more time. It wasn't like they knew where to head anyways, technically I was in charge. "All he did was find a dam doll!" Shane snaps, "man you DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Daryl gets right in Shane's face. I noticed a while back that Daryl had a temper but I really never minded it, as long as it wasn't towards me. "PFFT, if she even saw him coming for her all methed out with his buck knife and geek ears around his neck, she would run the other way!" Shane was pacing now, back and forth. I just wanted to escape this. Daryl jumped Shane hollering obscenities. He got a good swing in before Rick stepped in, "BACK OFF" Rick yells at Shane, "Just go cool down."

I ended up leaving the fight behind. I figured I had done them a favor telling them about the barn and it wasn't my place to figure out what was to be done about it. I knew we weren't leaving, that was good enough. I knew Rick would make the right choice by talking to Hershel. Hershel saw those things in that barn as people, his wife, his step son. I figured that they would fight about it and Shane would step in. It wasn't ideal but I think in the end it would be ok. Shane might get kicked off the land leaving me with a group of people who I trust to take back to my sister. I wouldn't have to deal with Shane after all.

I went down to the barn to help look after the horses. Stepping into one of the stalls and hiding myself from the others I stood and brushed the mare. After about twenty minutes I heard a thump, "You can't" Carol comes in, "I am fine" Daryl grunts a bit lifting something, "Hershel said you need to heal." she says, "Ya well I don't much care" Daryl shrugs her off. "Well I do. Rick's going out later to follow the trail." "Ya well, I ain't sitting around here all day doing nothing." Daryl walks into one of the stalls getting a horse out. "No your gonna go out there, get ya'self hurt or worse." I say walking out of the stall behind them. Carol jumps a bit but keeps on Daryl, "We don't even know if we are going to find her Daryl." Carol just said, the wrong thing I think to myself walking towards the door. Daryl and I were clearly not on great speaking terms for some reason so I thought I would just get out of there. "What?" I hear him ask before I step out into the sun. Right after leaving I hear crashing from the stables. "JUST LEAVE ME BE! Stupid bitch." Daryl comes crashing out holding his stomach. He walked right past me and up the hill towards his tent.

Later on I heard yelling again. I thought it would never end, all this fighting. But I headed towards it anyways. Walking down to the barn I clearly stepped into something uncomfortable, "you with me man?" Shane asks Daryl handing out weapons to the group, "Yeah." He answers taking one. "Time to grow up. We can and we must do this." Shane says looking at everyone. "Look, it was one thing sitting around here all day picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you man?" He looks to Glenn, "You gonna protect whats yours?" He asks looking towards Maggie. Glenn takes the gun looking very ashamed. We all knew what Shane would do so we would protect ourselves. Shane walked over to me handing me a rifle. I nod taking it and walking off towards the barn. "Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns and my daddy's gonna make you leave" Maggie gets in Shane's face. "We have to stay!" Carl's screams to Shane.

The group followed behind me quickly after that. Reaching the barn we waited for Shane's next move. "Alright Shane now that is enough!" Lori Shrieked trying to pull him away from the door of the barn.

Maggie, Beth and Hershel all stood around yelling at him as well. I couldn't really make out what they were all saying at that point. Shane pulled open the door.

The moans and groans came at us at once. Two at a time they followed behind one another.

Beth jumped forward screaming, "Momma, Momma no!" But Shane and the rest started shooting. One after the other we took out the Dead.

It lasted for what felt like seconds when the walkers stopped coming. Beth was crying and Maggie and Hershel stood watching her. Daryl had stepped in front of me. I knew he was trying to protect me. I could protect myself though and he knew it. I was angry. Pushing past him I stepped up to get closer to the barn, I thought I still heard something. "Shane! Look out!" I cried as two small feet appeared in the doorway. She moaned and staggered forwards towards us. "NO...Oh god no...SOPHIA! Sophia, my baby." Carol cried running for the small walker.

Daryl jumped forward pulling Carol to him, "Don't look" He said holding her face in his chest.

Rick stepped up and took care of the young girl. "Alright now that is enough! I want him off my property tonight." Hershel yelled pointing to Shane. "He ain't welcome here." Rick just stood there as if in shock. He had killed Sophia and let Shane get out of control. I knew he thought it was his fault. "You knew!" Shane yelled, "This whole time, you knew she was in there." Picking up his rifle and slinging it over his shoulder he walked off back towards the tents. "I didn't know, Otis was in charge of the barn." Hershel said to Carol. He was ashamed as well. "We didn't know." Maggie threw at us grabbing her father and walking him back towards the house.

**More Daryl and Millie Next Chapter! This Barn stuff needed to happen first.**


	14. Chapter 14

**jeanf - Thanks for the review! you happen to be my first one. Will they make it to the Island? Will the Island really be as safe as they hope? We just won't know the answers yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead**

**Chapter 14** Herd

Since mine and Daryl's tent were close I saw him come back. He looked super pissed. The way he was chewing on his lip reminded me of when we lost Merle and I swore he had been crying. It didn't matter though, in the end. People died like that now. We just had to move on with it. Now we could head towards the Island. No more sitting around "Picking Daisies" as Shane had put it. Ivy was waiting and I knew we could use a doctor with us. Hershel was a Vet and he was good but I knew eventually there would be a need for her. I wouldn't admit that I missed her. I had admitted over the years to myself that having her around on our trips was useful. I was a great hunter and tracker, she was a great fisher, and she always had an interest in first aid. I decided I would talk to the group about leaving as soon as possible, another minute here with the Greene's didn't look promising for us.

I headed over to Daryl after noticing Lori get yelled at. I did feel a bit sorry for her after the Rick outburst. She had slept with Shane when she thought he had been dead which wasn't the best, but he had called her out in front of the group and that must have stung. I may not really enjoy her company but I felt for her. "What did little miss house wife want?" I ask sitting down by the fire. "Stupid bitch thought I would just go into town and get Hershel and Rick for her" He went on, "I told her no."

We sat together for a while saying nothing, until I couldn't keep silent anymore, "I think we outta leave here. Hershel has no use for us here, and we have plans. Places to be, people to see." "Ya" he Clearly wasn't in the mood for my company. His answer had been short and to the point so I left him there, walking back to my tent. I saw a shadow pass in front of me and I jumped around quickly smacking my face into something hard. Looking up I saw Daryl. He grabbed my arms pulling my up on my toes. He stared at me for a while. Why was I just standing there like an idiot? I had feet and arms, all I had to do was push myself away and leave. He hadn't talked to me all day. We both were frozen in place but he broke the tension resting his forehead on the curve of my neck. Letting my arms go he moves himself a bit closer. It was confusing at first but I realized he was trying to hug me, in his own way. This felt very personal to me. I realized that maybe Daryl was more like myself then I had originally thought. We both seemed socially awkward and unsure of what we were doing. I reach my hand up and thread it into his hair holding him just a while before stepping back from him. "Sorry to interrupt your- Whatever it is. Have you seen Lori?" Carol croaked. She seemed a bit upset for some reason. "Ya, wanted me to go into town to get Hershel and officer friendly. I told her no and she left." He answered looking away to the ground. We were caught during an intimate moment and now we were all feeling akward. "You didn't think to tell anyone?" She snapped. "look Carol, she isn't our problem all the time. I am sure she just went in the house or something. Why don't ya go have a look?" I say kicking dirt again. The group must see me nervous tendency and take a hint. Carol walks off mumbling under her breath. Chuckling I take Daryl's hand and lead him towards my tent. He followed right behind me. Once inside we both lay down on the cot and he wraps his arms around me, my head on his chest.

When I woke up Daryl was gone. I must have slept in. Getting dressed I left my tent. Rick, Daryl, and Shane were standing together whispering. "Rick he's dead ok, this shouldn't even be a topic of discussion. Those girls are coming with us along with the woman and boy." Shane said to rick. "We have to leave here before that group finds us. Who knows what they are capable of at this point." He added. I walked over to them pushing Daryl over to make room for me, "What the hell happened?" I looked to Rick. "Hershel went into town last night after Shane's little performance at the barn. When we went after him we had found him in the pub. We were trying to get him to come home for Beth but he wouldn't budge. Two men showed up and I shot them." He took a deep breath shifting from one foot to the other, "we were surrounded by their group when we tried to leave. A herd showed up during all that and Hershel got swarmed. He..He died." Rick wiped his forehead and looked to the dirt. "Not to mention Lori left last night looking for ya and got into an accident." Daryl said. "Well I think if our only doctor is dead then we need to get out of here. Ya can't ask us to stay here any longer Rick." I looked to Daryl, "If there was a large herd in town then they must be headed here eventually. We gotta get moving." I added. "I agree. We have to talk to the Greene girls and Jimmy, get them ready to leave to." Rick said looking to the house. "I guess I should be the one to talk to them." Rick didn't wait for an answer he just walked off to the house. "Alrite well i guess we should pack up and get ready to leave here. Make sure all the gas tanks are full. The tanks that we can't fill get left behind." Shane says. Daryl and i nod at him and head off to pack up.

We were packed around mid-day, ditching only two cars and the old Chevy. Daryl was also ditching the old truck he brought and was taking his bike. I ended up in the RV with Dale and Andrea. It was a tight fit after the run we had done the previous day. It was better then going with Shane so i wasn't complaining. "I am sorry to say goodbye to this place" Dale coughed into his arm looking out the window, "Patrica won't last to long here once winter comes." Patrica had talked the girls and Jimmy into leaving with us, saying that we could protect them. Since the group of men were so close it would be safer for Beth and Maggie with us far from this town. She would stay behind and last as long as she could before joining Otis. Rick had tried hard to convince the woman to leave but to no avail. We couldn't stay any longer it was time to head towards Savannah once again.

**I know what happens to Hershel is sad and that he is a very strong addition to the walking dead.** **But alas for my story to work he had to go. Sorry all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15 Birds fly over the rainbow**

We drove for a day and a night, stopping only to sleep for a few hours. Daryl and I hadn't really spoken much but we had been sharing his truck for sleep. We hadn't talked about it or even really thought about talking. Beth and Maggie were grieving, it made the whole group very quiet. On top of that Lori and Rick weren't speaking and she was sleeping in Shane's car. Carl wasn't doing well with it either. He had been staying with Rick in the RV and wouldn't talk to his mom or even Shane. No one was surprised though. Yelling in front of the whole camp really hadn't helped anyone but Rick."We gotta head out y'all. We can make good time today. Hopefully we won't have to clear many road blocks on the way." I said to no one in particular. They nodded to me.

I decided I would ride with Glenn, Maggie and Beth today. I would try to get to know them a bit better. Glenn and Maggie had been growing close over the past week, I wanted to get an idea of how they made that work. I wanted to know if it would keep Maggie and Beth around a while. "So ya ok with the plan?" Maggie looked up, "if Glenn is then I guess we are to." Beth looked around the car still not saying much to anyone. "ya would like Ivy. Shes a doctor." I didn't know why had said that to Maggie but i figured she didn't know much about what we were heading towards, "She will be useful to us. Never was much useful to me before all this though" I joked. It wasn't in great taste. I knew that. I didn't care really. "How old is you're sister?" Beth asked very quietly. I smirked, "She's 25 going on 80." I laugh a little more tucking my hair back into a loose pony. "She is always whining about something or the other. But she knows her stuff." I added. "So she is just waiting for you to come back?" Beth asked. "Ya she may have gone out looking for other survivors around the Island. Other then that she probably just locked our place down until we all show up." I say. I am glad I have her talking. "Ivy would like Beth I knew. Beth was young enough to be like a sort of daughter to Ivy. Someone she could share medical knowledge with. Having lived with Hershel she would already know a lot. We sat quietly for a while until we came upon a road block. We needed gas anyways so it worked in our favor. At least for now.

I headed towards Daryl's bike. "Ya wanna help search some cars?" He nods to me heading towards a large orange Winnebago off to the edge of the highway. Breaking the lock on the door he stuck his head inside, checking for walkers. waving me in we went up inside. It was in great condition still, I was impressed. "this is great! We could use this." I say looking through some cupboards. I wonder if it is running..I could check." I say. If i could have this for sleeping and doing runs that would be great. "ain't like we don't got time." Daryl says grabbing me from behind. He loved to just breathe in my scent. He was always holding me when no one was around. I never objected to this, "It would be nice to have a really bed to" I say pulling away and sliding into the drivers seat. turning the key the engine roared to life. "Hot Damn! It works and the gas tank is half full." I almost found myself shrieking. Daryl was laughing at me. I had never seen him laugh before. It was nice. "We should Let the others know. They might want to put some supplies in here" Daryl was right. This would be perfect for storing stuff in. At least until we got to the ocean. I had been thinking of my original plan to steal a small boat to get to the island. Now we would need a bigger boat and someone who could drive it. Maybe we could try stealing a fishing boat or some rich assholes yacht. I decided for sure we would need to do some major runs to bring enough to the island so we wouldn't have to come back to the mainland every time we would need something. "alright we should go check the rest of the cars."

Andrea asked if she could store some extra things she had found out in the road block in the new Winnebago. I allowed everyone in. It would be everyone's really. I had found some bottles of water, some cans of food and a box of instant noodles. It wasn't a ton but it would feed us for a while. Daryl brought in some blankets, a can of gas and some energy bars. I had siphoned some gas from the cars to fill my tank. I was ready to go. We were back on the road a few hours later. We had moved all the cars off to the side to get through. We would arrive in Savannah that night and we needed to find a safe place to sleep. The next day we would have a lot of work to do to prepare to leave the mainland. It would still take us at least a week or two to get everything together. And who knew if we would even find a big enough boat. I worried for us. But now I basically had a house on wheels so we could potentially sleep in the woods or the edge of the city. Hopefully we could get away if we had to.

An hour and a half later we were there. The outskirts of Savannah. "We have to make camp for the night" Rick knew we wouldn't get far with only a few hours of daylight. We might have time to loot a bit but we wouldn't make it to the ocean to find a boat today. "We should set up here. Andrea, Lori and Shane can take the RV. Rick, Carl, Carol and Daryl and I will take the Winnebago. T-dog you can choose what you want do." I say grabbing things from the surrounding cars. We had to empty out everything into the bigger vehicles. We wouldn't be taking them with us to the Island. Daryl and I were going to take the small room at the back of my vehicle and the rest would hunker down on their own. They could sleep in it but it wasn't my job to make their beds for them. I wasn't their mother.

"Daryl and I will go get some meat. We can head out into the woods until dark" I said to Rick, "Ya should put together a small group and do a run. We can use as much as you can find at this point. We won't be making trips willy nilly once we get there." I say. "I will do a run with Andrea and Glenn" Shane says. We go our separate ways. Daryl and I head into the woods. I let him lead. It had been a while since we had hunted together. He had been injured for a while so we just hadn't gone. We hunt for a while until we have a few rabbits and some squirrel. "Ya miss it?" I ask from behind him. "Miss wha?" He says looking back, "Ya miss hunting?" I ask. He didn't answer me. He slowed his pace though. Catching up to him I look over, "Ya wanna swing back now?" I ask. "Na, thought we could stop for a while though." He said. Stopping completely he drops our finds. "Ya miss it?" He asks. "Ya I guess so. I used to go everyday. When we get to Ivy I can go everyday again." I drop my bow. We were deep into the woods. "I never really hunted much with others though. Ivy would come along. She always got in the way." I say chewing on my finger. We stopped awkwardly for some reason and we were just shooting the shit. He sat down at the base of a large tree though. He was just looking up at me. " I would always rather be on my own." He grunted, "Merle was a pain in my ass to. Always bitching about the bugs. He was always so high or wasted most of the time he couldn't hit a squirrel to save his life." Daryl still looked at me, chewing his thumb nail. "Ya wanna head back yet?" I was getting anxious. I wasn't much for standing around waiting to be Zombie food. Daryl reached his hand out to me though, pulling me down to straddle his lap. We stared at each other, we weren't sure who would do what first. I pushed my forehead into his. Reaching my hands up I run them up his face into his hair. I get a little closer. Pushing myself down into him, Grinding. Our lips smash together, mingling. He grabs the back of my head pulling me as close as he can. I can feel him, excited against my core. This is so not what we should be doing right now. I didn't want my first time to be rushed and out in the middle of the forest. He sends shocks of electricity down my neck into my spine. I feel like i am not in control when I am with Daryl. He was the first man I ever wanted. I was sure he would be mine. Pulling myself away I stare down at him, "I..I can't do this now." I pick myself up. Grabbing my bow i start back towards the group. I didn't even look back to see if he would follow. I stopped it abruptly but I didn't want to have to explain myself so I just did what I always did and just shut off. I had to tell Daryl why. That i was sure of. I hadn't planned to at first but i felt something for him. I knew it would be the right thing, eventually.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all! Here is another chapter for you. Read. Review. Follow Please.  
**

**A small side note: The Island is not the end. It is only the beginning.**

**Chapter 16**

Daryl took a while longer then I had to get back to the camp. I figured he was a little angry with me. I just figured i would go on with my shit and he could get over it. I knew he would. I decided to hit the hay. Heading inside the Winnebago i ran in Carol, "Hey there. Figured I would do your laundry while you were out." She said dropping the pile of folded clothes into my arms. "thanks. I lost Daryl a while back. I am just heading off for sleep." I pushed past her and back into the small room. Tomorrow would be a long day and I would be out for most of it. I had to be on my game.

Something heavy dropped onto the bed around three in the morning. I knew it must have been Daryl coming off watch. I hadn't expected him to come back here though. Maybe he wasn't mad? I felt his arm go around my waist and his breathing even out. He was asleep. I had to talk to him sometime I knew. I just had no idea what I was going to say to him. What was I even expecting. At the end of the world I never would have thought i would meet someone like him. Someone I could see myself with. What would that even look like? The bunker would offer safety for all of us. Would we be together? or would we just hangout and be friends?

When morning finally came I was up. I had woken right before sunrise to get ready for the day. We needed a boat. We needed food, water, fuel, medicine. We had along trip ahead of us. Waking up Rick was first on my list. "Rick" I poked him a few times. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Time to get this shit show on the road ya?" I poked him again. I knew he was awake but i was just trying to be silly. I liked the man I decided. He was alone now. The leader of a rag tag group of people. I knew now that we would both sort of be in charge together so we would need to form a bond. "Ya get your shit together. I will go get Glenn and Daryl ready." He nodded and sat up in his bed. "alright I will be out in a minute." He needed to talk to Carl first I knew that. His son was a good kid stuck between to angry, hurt parents. I knew I would be taking Carl out to learn to hunt once we got there. He was a quick study. No bullshit.

Andrea and Glenn came out along with Maggie. I had my team of people to head out into Savannah. Daryl was already waiting for us by a small car we had gassed up for the trip. Dale and Shane were in charge while we were gone so they were already out to. Dale was on watch and Shane was really just standing around. He was a bit of a loose cannon but he could be trusted at least while we were gone. "Alright we all here?" I say heading towards them. We gather in a small circle. "What's the plan?" Andrea asks looking to Rick and I. "Well we need supplies, but I am thinking we might need to be sure there is a boat first." Rick agreed, "Yes, maybe we should head towards the docks first thing."I am thinking we head toward the small Island ferry's. They may still be operational. Even if we ain't sure how to run them we could figure it out. At least we would be able to carry everyone and more." I say. They nod, "They would be in the downtown area though. We would be out in the open. It will be very dangerous." Rick says looking around the circle, "we would need to figure it out very fast and move it to safer water." "It is worth it" I add. If we could pull this off we could bring alot of stuff with us. even the Winnebago. unless we ended up with a passenger ferry. Even if we did though we would have enough room for food, blankets, clothes, medicine, tents and survival gear. I would talk them into taking as much as we could. "Once we do this I think bringing our group to it right away is best. If we can get them in the boat and take it off shore far enough, we can leave them out there while we find supplies. They would be safe there while they wait for us to come back." I look around at them again, "we can take small boats to shore and head back into the city." Alright now I hoped they would get the plan. It would work i knew it would. We might loose a person or two but it was the only way. "That could work." Glenn says to Maggie. "we agree?" Rick asks the small circle. It was unanimous, we would follow the plan and get our people out of the city at least to the ocean. Even if the dead would go into the ocean they wouldn't be able to swim. I felt good about this. "Glenn will lead, get us in quietly." Rick says getting into the car. We all follow behind him.

Once we reached the city we all piled out. It was starting become sunny out and we had tons of time to pull this off. Assuming we could get in. There were cars piled around everywhere. Dead bodies lay scattered around hear and there. We were used to this by now though. Glenn took us along side streets heading towards Hutchinson Island Ferry docks. If we didn't find what we needed there we had other options. Options that would leave us stranded over night in the city. Options none the less. We came upon a large building that had a plane stuck into the side of it. The building looked like it held on by a thread. We managed to get around it ok though. Carefully. Andrea was lagging behind a bit, I had to keep stopping and waiting for her. She was stopping constantly waving her gun in all directions. Finally I gave up and went ahead to where Daryl walked. "She is becoming a burden." I observe. He nods to me but says nothing. Right then we hear something horrible. Andrea's gun went off. We all froze. Glenn turned to look behind us. She had brought a herd out of hiding. They were coming from all directions. Out of doors, windows, alleys. We were stuck, "Dammit Andrea! Run everyone! Up The ladder." Glenn hollers. Running towards a large bank. There was a small ladder leading up to a fire escape. It held on just barely. We had no other option. Climbing up behind Daryl i just make it. The ladder wasn't going to hold though and it still had to accommodate Andrea and Maggie. Maggie climbs up barely as well. It falls to the ground just as Glenn grabs her hand pulling her to safety. Andrea is left on the ground, surrounded by the dead. Snapping and clawing at her. "Shit. Andrea try to reach for me." I call. "Daryl hold my legs." Reaching my body down as far as I can, with Glenn and Daryl holding me I let my body over the edge of the fire escape. Dangling towards her. Reaching out i just manage to grasp her hand. "Pull us up!" I yell. Daryl and Glenn haul us up the escape to safety. "Dammit Andrea what the hell was that?" I say, straightening out my shirt. I just flashed everyone, I was sure I did. "Ya shouldn't have been allowed a gun!" I yell, reaching for her rifle. Her face was beet red and she was pissed, "I almost died! If i hadn't used my gun I would be dead!" She yells back. I had enough though. I Step forward and knock her right into Maggie. I punched her right in the mouth. Blood ran down her chin. Spitting over the fire escape, "You dumb bitch! You could knocked my tooth out!" She yells. Pushing away from Maggie. "ALRITE! THAT IS ENOUGH! we have to get off this damn fire escape." Rick yelled at us. "Can we break through the door?" He asks Daryl, who had already been trying to pick the lock on the metal door standing between us and survival.


	17. Chapter 17

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

"Daryl! Come on! The fire escape won't take all our weight for much longer." Rick said, panicked. Andrea was still fuming. She just glared at me. It didn't matter though. She almost killed all of us. Who would have taken care of the group waiting for us on the highway? I would have to watch her closely from now on. "Ah! Got it." Daryl said, pushing the metal door open. Lifting his crossbow he slowly walked through. Waving us on, Rick closed the door behind us. "We should find a way down without them noticing." Andrea looked to Rick, "Grab any food you see, anything of us." Rick said grabbing his backpack from his shoulders and opening it, "We should check their staff room at least." Glenn started checking windows. We ran into a few walkers, taking them out as they came. Daryl followed behind me mostly checking desks and cupboards. Walking down the hall I hear Maggie call out, "GUYS, Staff rooms this way." So i headed towards her. She had found some canned food and water, along with some tea. Grabbing it all into her pack. Daryl, Andrea and Glenn shuffled into the room. They found a way down but it would take us through a narrow alley that we could get trapped in. It would be our only way through. If we didn't take it soon, we would become surrounded. "We have'ta take it." Daryl said looking at me, "It maybe our only out." Rick and I look at each other. We didn't want to get stuck here overnight. That would mean finding a boat could take 2 more days. Time we just couldn't waste. We were sitting ducks. "Alright. Ya take us down the alley then." I said to Glenn. We all followed behind him quietly. Checking the stairwell for walkers. Making it to the main floor, we went down a long hall leading to a service door. Glenn pushed it open looking around, Waving us on. "Alright, follow Glenn. Should get to the docks in the next half hour." I say.

We came upon a few small clothing stores on the way. We passed many Vet's and small clinics. I even thought checking dental offices would be smart. We would have to come back later. They could still have some things we needed. Once we arrived at the terminal we all scattered along the outside of the building, searching for a way in. We ended up in a small waterfront area for tourists. The riverboat office would have information that we needed on the boats. Possibly it would have keys. Checking the shoreline I see two large passenger ferry's docked. they were silly looking. Like out of a musical from the forty's. "Hey Daryl? Theres what we need." I point to the boats, "Lets go aboard and have a look." I say, "Rick ya'll wanna keep watch?" I ask. They all agree.

We head aboard the first boat, noticing a group of about six walker. They weren't aware we were there. Walking around, bumping into walls. Daryl goes around them, allowing me to come up behind them. We take them out two at a time. Meeting back were we started we head to the control room. There was a main deck, a lower deck and a small top deck were the control room was. Daryl went in. I looked around until i saw a manual. It was shoved under on of the desks by the window. "Over here." I whisper, picking it up. Letting Daryl skim through it I head back down to tell the group. "Daryl is just looking over the manual. We won't know much more then stop and go at first, but i think it will be enough." "When can we head back?" Maggie asks. "I think Daryl and I should stay here with the boat. Try to get some fuel lined up. Ya'll Head back. Get tha others." I say. "Ya go now. Come back in the morning." I add. "Alright. You two stay here. Stay safe." Rick says, leading the group back out into the city. If they left now they could just make it back before dark. Daryl and I would have to camp out in one of the stores on the boardwalk.

An hour later we had checked fuel usage and we had figured out how to get it going. "We should check the other boat for fuel" I say. "We could siphon it into barrels from the garden store down tha way." I saw a store a ways back. Daryl nodded grabbing his bow. "We do it now, then we find a place to hunker down for tha night." He says to me. Once we agreed we headed back out, down the boardwalk. The garden store was small, but it had what we needed. We ended up rolling them down the boardwalk to the second passenger boat. I let Daryl siphon the gas. Knowing if i said i could do it he would only answer that he had more experience. I kept watch. Once done we rolled them onto the first boats main deck. "What about the Candy shop?" I ask. Daryl looked at me for a second, finally agreeing we break in. This place would be alright for one night at least.

We rolled out our bed rolls on the floor behind the counters. Daryl put his next to mine, "I take it you like candy?" He asks looking up at me. "Uh yah? Doesn't everyone." I smile at him. "Ya not mad at me I see." I point to his bed roll, tucked up against mine. "What are you talking abou'woman?" He looks confused, "Why would I be mad?" He asks. I look at him for a second, trying to figure out if he is messing with me, "yesterday? Out in the woods?" I say looking away. Talking like this with him was making me uncomfortable. He rubs the back of his head a bit, trying to figure out what to say I assumed. "Nah, not mad." He finally answers. "I'll take first watch. Get some sleep" He adds, reaching down to me for a second. Running his hand along my jawline. Then he left to keep a lookout. Sometime soon I wished we would get better at this, I thought to myself. Pulling the blankets up and losing my eyes.

When we had headed out in the morning we had decided to search the surrounding buildings for supplies. It was definitely better then sitting around waiting for our group to show up. I had searched a few restaurants close by and found some canned goods and bottles of pop and water. Daryl searched the tourist shops, finding clothes and blankets. We found some other useful items, filling bags up and bringing them aboard the ship. We had been a good team. We hadn't run into any walkers we couldn't handle. We hadn't made much noise. We hadn't alerted many walkers to our position. We didn't really talk much at all. I liked that though. Why people always felt the need to blab made no sense to me.

The group showed up a few hours later while Daryl and I were searching the other boat for supplies. "Ya made it ok then?" I ask Rick, Looking at our group. They looked to be still intact after their journey. "Yes, everyone's accounted for. We took the car further in this time. We hit a roadblock a ways back and had to ditch it though." He filled me in. "Daryl and I cleared the area of supplies. What is left is out there." I point to the city. "Alright. Let's get everyone on board then. We still have a few hours left to go out again." He starts showing everyone on the boat. Daryl headed up to the control room. I made sure the emergency boat was ready to take back out again. Andrea pulled anchor. We were ready to head out. "Alright, we are going to take it just off shore. Once we are out Rick, Daryl, Glenn and I will head back to shore for supplies. I suggest Rick and Glenn ya go together. Daryl and I will head out the opposite way." I say to the group. "Grab whatever we could use. Take it all. We won't be coming back here anytime soon." Glenn and Rick nod, "Take it all. Even the tums." I add laughing to myself.

Once back on shore we split off into our groups, "We should be back here by nightfall." Glenn says to us. Daryl and I head towards a small parking lot nearby. We were going to hot wire a truck to haul our findings. We find an old beat up Ford in the parking lot. Siphoning the surrounding cars we gas it up. We decided to loot as we drove along. Stopping when we saw something worth it. We drove until we came upon a small indoor mall. Pulling up towards the doors we back right in. The doors where open wide and it seemed the dead had fled. There were bodies piled in the entrance. They had been set on fire, but you could make out small faces twisted in agony. Daryl stood in the back taking watch on the streets while i headed into the small mall.  
I found a few good clothing stores, stocking up on whatever was left behind. I found a few dresses and some new boots for myself on my way. The mall had a pharmacy that still had medicines on the shelves. Someone had been there before and took only what they could carry. I used a cart to carry my findings, emptying it with Daryl once and a while. I took blankets, lighters, matches, medicine, soap. The list only went on. We had a full truck load by sun down, Heading back to the Dock to unload. Glenn and Rick had beaten us back. They waited for us though, after unloading their finds they had come back to help us. Rick took the supplies back to the boat then returned to take Daryl, Glenn and I all back to our boat. The group hadn't needed to keep watch that day for the first time in a year. They were all in a great mood when we had arrived back, "I was hoping we could have a small meeting before sleeping tonight." Rick said to us. We agreed to meet on the main deck in ten minutes, giving us time to get our beds sorted for the night.

Daryl had me set up in the control room with him. He hadn't asked once again. He set it up for me while I unloaded some Small fishing items I had found in one of the small boats along the docks. After we were done we headed back to the group for the meeting. "Tomorrow we will do a food run once more and then we should head out." Rick was telling the group, "We found a bunch of meds in a dental office today that should keep us going for a long while. We got lucky out there. We may not tomorrow." Looking around he goes on, "Tomorrow I think we need to only focus on food. Anything we can use to feed ourselves over a long period of time. Our group will look for seeds, Canned goods and anything we can use to feed us." "We should have a group of four." I add looking at the group, "We should take the boat along the river close to a supplies store. Somewhere that delivered supplies to businesses maybe? I ask, looking to Daryl. "Good call, people would be heading for department stores. Maybe they didn't think about the warehouses." Shane says. Lori was standing with Shane as always and Carl was off to the edge of our group. "Alright we know our plan. Let's get some sleep." Rick lets us go our own way again. Daryl came to our bed a while after i had already fallen asleep. He had crawled in a pulled me close. We had a good nights sleep for the first time in forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Read. Review. Follow? **

**Chapter 18**

I made some tea in a small staff area on board our boat. I stood for a while and looked out towards an Island across the river. It made me think of The Island we were headed to. It made me think about how far we still had to go. I knew that the Island was small enough we could kill the dead left behind from tourism and the few locals that stayed behind. I hoped for a lot of things. For us to live.

It had become windy over night and it showed no sign it would change throughout the day. I had a chill, wearing shorts and a short sleeve t-shirt. I only had a lite knit sweated covering my bare shoulders. I felt Daryl behind me. He was staring a lot lately, I could always feel his eyes on me. He wasn't like most men, I knew that. He had an almost primal feel to me. Always watching. I liked it though. I thought he was the only man who could keep up with me. Instead of turning around I wait for him to make a move. It takes him a little while but he finally comes up behind me. He wrapped his hand around to my stomach, pulling me close to him. I felt so safe with him. It was odd. We didn't talk about it. I wanted to talk about it. placing my hand on his I lean into his embrace. "Daryl?" I ask looking up toward him, "I am sorry for the other day, in the woods." I say quickly looking back towards the river. He pulled my arm, twisting me in place, "Ya shouldn't be sorry." He says making eye contact with me. He looked as nervous as I did. He said nothing else, "I should be, I was being stupid." I continued, "I am not really used to this sorta stuff." I hoped he knew what I meant. "Ya dun have ta worry." He grumbled pulling my head into his chest, "I ain't much used to it neither. Just feels right." He says into my hair. He surprised me with that. I figured he would have just shrugged it off. I pull away slightly looking up at him again. Reaching up I touch his cheek. He tenses for a second, but relaxes, "Ya a good man Daryl." I brought my lips to his for a second. It was a light kiss but it got my point across. Pulling away again i walk down the stairs to the main deck. I felt good though. I knew Daryl and I were on equal footing now. He was just as knew to all this as I was, I didn't need to worry anymore. At least for now anyways.

Once when I was sixteen I had told my sister I would never marry. I told her It was unlikely I would ever meet someone I was attracted to. It just wasn't my deal. Ivy had called me nuts saying she would marry and have four babies, while being a successful doctor. When she finally met someone she cared for she was was around twenty two. She hadn't married him but they had found out along the way that Ivy was pregnant. Needless to say my sister was excited. she went out and filled her life with things for their baby. One night she had come to my house for a family dinner with our parents, we had pie. She had seized during dessert. We rushed her to the hospital. That night she had bled heavily. He doctors had said she was loosing so much they had to perform a hysterectomy. It saved her life. After that she was devastated. It took her years to come to terms with never being a mom and having a sister who would never give her nieces or nephews. We hadn't talked much since it happened either, Only on holidays. When the world went to shit we talked. Then a few times since until our phones stopped working. I now had met a man who I could see myself wanting to get to know better. I felt sad for her but i thought she would be happy to see her sister coming around to the idea of love. Love? I couldn't think about love right now. I had to think about us going into town to collect food for our trip. I had to think about keeping everyone safe. When we got to the Island I could think more about my growing feelings toward Daryl. For now I had responsibilities.

Walking into the main area of the boat where the group was hanging out. "This is a stupid idea and you know it! We are going to end up trapped on that damn island. What if she is leading us into a trap?" Shane says to Rick, "You keep leading us into danger! The CDC, the highway, THE FARM!" Shane gets in his face. "Sophia died because of you." He pushes Rick. " Now just hang on Shane. Ya think this is Rick's Fault?" Daryl says from the stairwell, " Ya Crazy." I Finnish off. "Ya don't have to come with us." I say to him, I have never glared this hard before. "You think we will be safe out there?" Rick yells, "You think you can do my job?" Rick asks scoffing, "Well tough shit Shane! You Can stay or go. If you're staying, this isn't a damn democracy anymore!" Rick was done putting up with Shane's negative bull shit. "Ya follow us or leave Shane. I won't have ya power tripping all over my home." I had it with him. I wouldn't have him near our safe haven if he was going to poison members of the team and get them killed. "Man I have had it with this shit. Lori and I should just leave! Ive had it with this shit!" He hollers. Lori steps back towards Rick. She had spent a lot of time with Shane after Rick had kicked her out but even she knew this was our only chance at safety. It was the only way Carl would be able to grow up. "Man fuck this shit. I am outta here!" Shane stormed out. "I hate to burst ya friend bubble here Rick but that guy is bat shit crazy." I wanted Rick to hear it from me. I assumed he would hear it again but it was on my mind. "If he wants off we should let him." I add. "We head out in an hour." Rick said to the group. "We will be back before sun down with final supplies. Daryl will be in charge while we are gone. If Shane is going to make problems I want someone here who can deal with it." Rick was thinking ahead, getting smarter. ever since his and Shane's Lori issue he had been leaning towards Daryl more. He would ask Daryl's thoughts on things and give Daryl a bit more responsibility. I knew Daryl wouldn't be happy with me going without him, but I hoped he would make the best of it. Carol would be here. They had a sort of friendship going on for a while now. They would have a chance to hangout I assumed. She was lonely after loosing Sophia and had clung to Daryl emotionally. I let it happen. I often wondered if she noticed us together. Daryl and slept together ever night, how could she not notice?

Rick and I were heading out as a team and he had chosen T-dog and Glenn for the other. We would head out as soon as breakfast was over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

We decided to take the boat down the river until we came close to a warehouse district. We found a map on board and followed it until coming upon an area with a food distributor. We left the group offshore and split off to find vehicles. When we met up again we had ended up with an old van and a large GMC. They would have to do. I always hoped we would fill them, but you never knew what had been looted before. "Alright, lets head to the warehouse. Keep your eyes open. We can't afford to fail this one." Rick said hopping back into our ride. It took only twenty minutes to get into the building to. We were lucky. Not many walkers were around these parts. I guessed it was because there weren't many people around for them.

T-dog pulled the doors open, checking if it was safe. "Hot Damn! We hit the mother load." He called to me, "Ya?" I duck into the building behind him seeing what was scattered around on pallets. Large pallets stacked high with cans of soup, beans, tomatoes. There was flour and other baking items. They had left behind cases of water and noodles. "Holy shit." I couldn't believe it. There was more here then we could carry in our vehicles. "We should see if there is a bigger truck around here. We could take it all." I say to Rick. Rick and I head out to search the surrounding buildings. After seeing a few we finally come upon a small box truck. "This could work. We might have ta take the stuff off the pallets though, shove it all in tight." I knew this was our chance. This food could last us at least half a year with proper rationing. Rick and I siphon the gas from our truck to fill the box truck up. We ended up with enough to get back and keep the van to.

It took us an hour to load up everything. We had been filling the last of the food into our van when we heard screaming, "SOMEONE HELP...OH GOD PLEASE!" The voice was a mans, far as we could tell. "Rick we gotta just go." I knew this food trip was lucky and if we left now we would make it back safe. I didn't want to jeopardize this great luck we had been having. "He could be dragging a herd behind him." T-dog agreed with me. Glenn spoke up, "Unfortunately I think this time it would be best to just walk away" "OH GOD PLEASE!" The voice rang out again, sounding much closer then before. Rick shook his head to me. He wasn't saying no, he was just disappointed in our choice. He knew it was the right thing though. "Get in the truck Mills. Glenn, T-dog take the van. We meet back at the boat." Saying nothing more he climbed up into the cube truck. We peeled out back on the main road. We saw the man instantly. He was being chased by a few walkers but had become closed in by them. Wedged between one of the warehouses and a garbage containers. We could see him being ripped apart. We probably could have saved the man. I looked out the front window trying not to think about it anymore. We got what we had come for. We could head to the Island now. "Ya made the right decision Rick, by leaving him behind we avoided a possible catastrophe. This food is important, ta me, ta Carl." I tried to reassure him of our decision. He looked over to me, "I know. The world isn't the same anymore. Those men that killed Hershel looked so normal. I just shot them. All I kept thinking about was Lori, and Carl." He looked ahead to the road again. "Ivy would have tried to save that man. Sometimes I think it is best she is waiting there for us. If she saw what happened in the cities she would be devastated. She always had to save everyone ya know?" I knew Rick probably didn't care but I knew they would meet soon enough, He deserved to know what he was in for. "She sounds nice" He said back. "She's a pain in my ass is what she is" the group listened to mine and Ricks orders now but when we got back to Ivy i knew i would be questioned every time I had an idea.

Once we had unloaded our cargo we all met back on deck. Shane had left while we were gone and everyone was talking about it. I was glad he was gone. I wouldn't have to worry about his macho man bull shit. When you live in close quarters with someone like that it was a recipe for disaster. He would have got us all killed. You could see Lori had been crying. She had probably loved Shane but new this would be Carl's only chance. She made the right choice though. I was surprised with her. "Alright y'all. Daryl is gonna start this baby up and I am going to take us home" I smile when it comes out, "Once we get there I head out to meet Ivy. Once she knows it is us we can unload." I look around the group and I see hope in their faces. This was it. Our chance.

It would take a few hours to get there so I headed up to the control room. Daryl started her up and I took over. I was left on my own for a while. It gave me some time to think. It had been a rough journey to get here. All of us had lost something along the way, whether just a part of ourselves or a loved one. We were stronger now. I wondered if Ivy felt the same. I hoped she found someone to keep her company. My sister had been unhappy most of her life. I always wished she would find happiness, something that would take her away from all the negativity she had become accustomed to.

The ocean was quiet. We arrived sometime after nightfall. I asked the group to wait until morning. I would have to go to Ivy then.

**XXXZZZZXXX**

I got up sometime after first light. I got dressed and talked to Rick, "I am gonna go to Ivy now. I would prefer to go alone" I look towards the control room where Daryl slept. Rick understood my need to do this on my own. I hadn't seen my sister since the dead had started walking. "Tell him I will be back before two" "Alright. Be safe out there."

I left then. I took the dingy towards home. Once I came ashore I stopped to look around. It looked just as it always had; mangy, wild as if no one had been there. Within a year it had become overgrown. I saw no evidence of death here. Only memories and long forgotten tranquility. I walked along the beach until I found the nerve to head into the still darkened forest. The Island was mostly forest, while boasting a few large plots of land. It had been split off and sold long ago. The people who had bought their shares had all agreed to leave it all intact. Building only over a small piece of their purchase. This had worked well for all of them. They could enjoy nature the way it was meant to be. There were a few small cabins around, all connected by one dirt road. We had a large dock. It still had a boat or two. There was a small convenience store attached. It wasn't much but we could buy our fuel there or some over due milk if we really had to. That was it, my home away from home. I hadn't been in a few years having been to busy with work. Mom and Dad had come every few months. They made sure the water was fresh and that the food hadn't gone bad. All my extra money from my business had gone to my parents. I had supported them since the profit had started rolling in. My dad spent all their earnings on the bunker. It was made of different things. If dad would run out of money they would scavenge for things. Parts were made out of storage containers. Brick, when we had it. There was even old buses reinforced with sand bags. When my checks started coming in Dad had spent more on it, using concrete and adding luxuries like running water. It even had an old generator salvaged from the cold war era.

I walked along the small dirt road towards Ivy. The road went deep into the islands dense foliage. Swerving back and forth, uphill and down again. I past tree houses we had built. They were still intact. I wasn't surprised though. My sister and I built them to last. I came upon our land after an hour or so on the road. There was nothing indicating to an outsider that this was someones property other then the road that lead to what seemed like nowhere in particular. I knew because of long months spent here as a small girl. I knew because it was my only escape from reality, and I knew because this was my home. The road had ended there. My parents didn't want people finding the under ground haven. I found it twenty minutes later, pushing aside the overgrown ivy over the entrance. I pulled the large metal doors back from a long staircase that had been dug deep into the earths floor. I closed them behind me using a flashlight to find my way to a small intercom built into the walls. "Ivy? Ivy it's Millie." I say into it. Waiting a few minutes i repeat myself, "Ivy? You there?" "Millie? Millie is that you?" the voice grabbed my attention instantly. I snapped my head up to the intercom again, "Sid! Holy shit your alive! It's Millie!" Tears burned my cheeks. Sid was alive! One of my two best friends was alive! "Hang on girlie." He answered. I heard the doors being opened behind me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Read. Review. Follow? Enjoy!**

**I don't own the walking dead. Only my OC's. **

**Chapter 20** Lessons learned

"Jesus! Millie!" Sid threw his arms around me. We hugged for a whole minute, "Mills!" I pull away from Sid to see Ivy with long hair, "Jeez Ivy ya have hair?" I ask sarcastically throwing my arms around her neck as well. "Took ya long enough" Ivy whined in my ear. We broke apart after that one. "I know. I had a group of people all trying to be in charge." "Ya bring em then?" Sid asks looking behind me. No such luck though. I had left them back at the boat. "They are waiting back at our boat" I say, "Ya have to help me bring em back" I say to Sid. "Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. Let me get my gear." Sid walked off. "Ya find anyone else?" I ask Ivy, "There is a small girl, Chloe. She was left here while on vacation with the Henley's." She leans against the cool concrete wall, "Speaking of which I also found a Henley." She looks at me with a smirk, "Betty is here." She waited for my reaction. "Betty is here? Ya waited to tell me until now. I have been here for at least ten minutes Ivy!" How lucky was that? Betty Henley survived!  
"Ya well I told ya now." She went on, "Anyways she isn't here right now. She went out to fish for a bit." I nodded as Sid came back. "Alright lets go get these people" Sid gave Ivy a hug, "We will come back shortly. Keep the doors closed."

"So these people?" Sid started, "Are they ok? Any hot chicks?" I smiled up at him, "I am sure there is something there for ya" I thought maybe he would like Andrea, "The leader Rick is smart. Very capable. I agreed they would all have a say here." He nodded, "He has a son, Carl. His wife came with us to. There is a lot of drama with them unforuntaly" I kick the dirt, "There are a few others. T-dog worked construction before all this. He can be useful here. There is another, Glenn. Glenn is really useful. The kid can slip in and out of the city's unnoticed. He is with a girl named Maggie and her sister came to. Beth." I trail off not wanting to explain that one. "There is a hunter to." I don't go into it further. I felt awkward about talking about Daryl. "There are a few others. Ya will meet em in a bit anyways." I looked off to our destination.

Coming to the shore we slip into my boat.

Arriving back was overwhelming. I knew this was it. I got them here. "Rick!" I holler, "Ya there?" Spinning around Rick sees Sid. "Rick! This is Sid." They shook hands, "Ive known him since I was sixteen." I add, making sure they knew he could be trusted. "Sid and Ivy were there. He came ta help bring y'all back." "Well that is great! we need help carrying the supplies." Andrea walked out of the group. Smiling at Sid, "Hey there. I can show you were everything is." She clung right away. I knew it.

I could see Daryl up near the control room. He had been looking down at Sid and I. I waved up to him. He looked away and headed back inside. What did I even do? Maybe he was mad I left him here. I felt the boat begin to move towards the Island's docks. Daryl was pulling us in so we could unload. "Alright y'all! Lets stay together. Carry what you can. We can come back later for the rest." Dale came up behind me resting his hand on my shoulder, "You did it Mills. You got us here. Thank you." Dale and I didn't talk much in the past but I felt comfortable around him. He was a lot like my dad in a way. He was kind and cared about his humanity. Sid came back to me and away from Andrea, "That woman has issues" He said nudging me with his elbow. I guess Andrea wasn't for him. Who knew nowadays anyway. Everything was different now. Daryl comes down and helps us tie the boat to the dock. Saying nothing still. Sid helped me down along with a few of the others. Looking up to Daryl I notice him squint at Sid a few times. I wonder why he hasn't introduced himself. But then again he isn't much for interaction so i shrug it off. "Are there many walkers around?" Carl looks up to Sid. Carl hadn't talked to many of us lately. He had reverted into himself. I was surprised he was taking to Sid, "They are here." He answers. "There can't be many though. This island isn't known for having many people" Andrea speaks up. "The walkers?" He looks at me, "The dead" I clarify. "Ah. Yes walkers. We get them all the time. They come out of the water mostly" He looks forward. We lead the group into the forest. "The ocean?" Rick questions, "How?" "Well it probably has something to do with the fact that they are dead. They don't need oxygen. They just walk right in." They must know that people were here. Somehow? Sid continues, "If you go out, take someone with you. Sometimes we get more then a few at a time. You never know."

We arrived a while later, "This is it" I say pulling the vines off our doorway. "Welcome home." Sid leads us into the hallway. "Ivy. Let us in." He gets Ivy to open the doors for us. The doors creak open slowly revealing the hidden bunker. Once we all enter the doors seal behind us. "MILLIE!" I hear Betty before I see her. She was always a very excitable person. It was the only time I overlooked it. She wasn't annoying when it counted. Wrapping her arms around me, "I waited and waited, what took ya so long?" Prying myself from her I sigh loudly, "Ya know why it took so long. Ya sucha dork." I introduced her to everyone. We had lingered in the hall long enough. "Betty will take a few of ya to empty rooms. I will take the rest." I tell them about the layout of the bunker. Ivy and Betty show everyone around giving me a minute to dump my stuff in my room.

Dad had made our rooms double the size of the regular ones. I had demanded a real bed as apposed to the cots that we had for the rest. I had explained to them that at the end of the world I would have a comfy bed. I wouldn't be stuck for months on an old cot. I had a desk and a small couch. The walls were made of concrete and cold. But the room didn't feel cold. It felt nice to be back. To feel safe was a commodity these days.

"Been a while huh?" Sid asked, leaning on the door frame. "Ya know it has" I look up from unpacking my bag, "They were dead when I got there. There wasn't anything I could have done." I strayed off topic but I know Sid understood. "I found the group on the highway leading out of town. They took me in." He smiled at me, "I never knew you to get social with people like that." He knew me well. I hadn't come to him or Betty. They had come to me. We had been in the same foster homes a few times. "Ya well, things are different now." He came a little closer sitting down on the edge of the bed. Sid had been my friend for years but sometimes I felt like he wanted more. I wasn't interested like that. "I am glad you are back safe." He took my hand. "Ya can't do that Sid." I pulled away, "Ya know how I feel okay. Just please back off." I left him there on the bed. I went to the meeting we had planned with the group.

We met in the common area. We had a few games there. I had a book shelf with some good reads. Ivy brought in a pool table. The group sat around on couches and chairs. Ivy must have been waiting for Sid and I to come back. She stood, "Alright Mills is here. Lets talk about how this is going to work." She put her hand out to me, ushering me forward. "I am thinking we should throw together a council. Maybe we should choose four of you along with Ivy and I." I say to the group. Rick speaks up, "I would like to be on this council." Mostly everyone agreed. we ended up writing the last three names down on paper and tallying them up. The group had chosen, "Alright well it seems we have three more council members. Daryl, Glenn and Carol." I look at the faces that were chosen. Daryl was surprised that they chose him. I wasn't. He had stepped up a lot lately. After Shane started to get a little nutty Rick had started turning to him and I more. The other choices I thought were solid. Carol and Glenn had good heads on their shoulders. "This is ya home now. Welcome." Ivy looked at me. She wondered if I had anything to add, "Ya shouldn't leave the bunker without a partner. I think we should have a sort of buddy system." That was all I could think of. I hoped they would be happy here.


	21. Chapter 21

**Well here is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter comes with suprises! Read. Review. Follow!**

**Chapter 21**

Daryl and I didn't talk much the first few days. Sid was always somewhere nearby. Betty and I spent time together with the other women. We spent most of that time in the storage rooms, unloading. We kept track of supplies in a log book by the doors. When they got low we would have to head back to the mainland. "So? Lori and Rick?" Betty was curious, "They married?" Carol laughed, "Not really anymore. There was another man with us for a while. Rick's best friend. She slept with him." Carol was still smiling. We saw the way Betty had looked at Rick the past few days. "So ya saying he is free then?" At that point we were all laughing. "Ya sucha dork Bets" I loved teasing her. "I miss crushing on a guy." Andrea spoke up, "I miss having options" Beth added. The women were mostly in agreement on that, "I miss my vibrator!" Betty was such a dork. The women were all laughing now, "ya know I think I was wrong before" I say grinning, "y'all are all dorks." "Oh whatever Millie! We have seen you and Dixon. If we are dorks then so are you." Maggie joined in. I froze than. How is this happening, "Millie? Millie doesn't do that stuff." Betty looked to me, "ya never do that stuff, right?" My face was beet red now, "There ain't nuthin happening." I kept my head down, trying to avoid eye contact, "holy shit! Millie seriously?" Betty wasn't going to let me off that easy, "Wow. I always thought ya would die an old wrinkled spinster. Or at least that ya would change ya mind about Sid." Andrea's eyes got wide, "Sid? Why Sid?" "Jesus christ Betty! Ya can shut up already." I was getting mad now. We didn't need to talk about Sid. "He professed his love to Millie a little over a year ago. Before all this." She waved her hands around. "She turned him down. Told him she wanted to just stay friends." At that point I was angry, "I ain't ever dated! I never planned to. I never met a man I was attracted to alright? Sid wouldn't have been happy with me." I didn't know what else there was to say, I went on anyways, "I told Sid that stuff." "What is this about Daryl?" Betty asks. "Nuthin. He ain't even talking to me." I ran my hand through my hair, "look, it doesn't matter alright? Even if there was something there. Whatever it was it doesn't seem to be there anymore." Betty's mouth hung open while the others smiled and kept counting cans. I decided that I had enough and left.

I walked the hallways towards my room. I was aware Betty was following me. I didn't want to have this talk in the halls though. I reached my room and left the door ajar, "Were ya gonna mention this to me?" She shut the door, "I don't know Bets. I don't even know whats happening. Telling ya wouldn't do any good." She sat on the bed, "What is it Millie? Whats different about Daryl?" I sat next to her. "He's just different. We are the same really. We may not have grown up the same but we grew up to be that way." I was embarrassed. I never had talked about boys. Ever. Betty sighed next to me, "Ivy is gonna be upset. She talked to me about thinking Daryl was hot." I twiddled my thumbs, "well there ain't much I can do for her." I had a feeling Ivy would be sorely disappointed. "Ya know I am always on ya side Mills. Ivy loves ya to. If she finds out ya were there first I am sure she will move on." I knew Ivy would be upset regardless. Her experience with men had left her lost in life. I wasn't going to be telling her shit anytime soon. Betty got up and put her hand on my shoulder, "I am gonna go back to doing the supply log." We nodded to each other. I sat a while there, thinking of Ivy. I wasn't going to go out of my way to upset her. If they wanted each other, so be it.

**XXXXZZZZXXXX**

The women finished around supper time. Meeting in the kitchen to make dinner. Ivy joined them with some wine. I could hear them from the common room laughing. I read quietly. Glenn and Dale joined the ladies a while later. Getting up off the couch I figured it was time to join in. "There she is!" Betty calls out. They were already tipsy. I walked to our fridge, pulling out a beer. I hand them around. Daryl and T-Dog came in and grabbed their own. "Where have ya been then?" Ivy asks, looking at Daryl. "Uhh. We were huntin." He looks away from Ivy towards T-Dog. "Daryl and I were getting to know the area a bit." He looks at Ivy while he talks, "You weren't lying when you said its easy to get lost. This place is big." Daryl scoffed, "weren't that bad." Ivy watched Daryl most of the evening. She sat near him and made small talk. Sid came and joined in an hour after I had. He avoided me. I didn't mind it though. I rathered him leave me be then try to talk me into something I didn't want. I sat and drank next to Bets. We talked about old times and she mentioned wanting her tattoo gear. Betty was a very talented artist. I figured when I made a run back to the mainland that I would get her some stuff. I was on my fifth beer when I started to feel it. I got up to head to bed, having had enough of watching Ivy hit on Daryl. "Right y'all! I will see ya tomorrow. We can make a run to the cabins." Without waiting I escaped down the dark hallways.


	22. Chapter 22

MaddyMarie1212 - I agree with you. Millie will just have to figure it out as she goes along. She loves her sister and possibly Daryl so we will have to see what happens.

**I enjoy hearing your thoughts or ideas. Read. Review. Follow. I wanted to give you and idea of what Millie looked like. I figured I would just give you the actress name and you can check her out if you feel like it. Millie - Ksenia Solo. Ivy - Andrea Riseborough.  
**

**I do not own the walking dead. This chapter is definitely rated M!  
**

**Chapter 22**

I Passed by the infirmary. I was a pushing back and forth from one wall to the other. I didn't get to drink often enough. I was enjoying it this time. Giggling to myself and trying not to focus on Ivy flirting with Daryl. Daryl hadn't spoken to me much lately. I assumed he had gotten what he wanted from me and was moving on. I brought him to safety what more was there? I was going to my room. I was going to smoke and drink a few more beers. I was hopefully going to pass out not thinking about anything. I had worn a dress that night, wanting to feel pretty. It wasn't an amazing dress. It was black and low cut with lots of lace. I wore my combat boots and thigh high woolen socks. Now that we didn't always have to worry about running I felt safe like this. Ivy never liked my body art. I never cared about what she thought though. Most of the time before the world had gone to shit I would wear short sleeves or a low cut shirt just to bother her. I loved pulling her buttons. She was so prim and proper and I was the opposite. I never rebelled against anyone. I just wore what I wanted and did what I felt like.

I flung my door open, smashing it loudly against the wall. Leaving it wide open I flicked on my old CD player by the bed. I loved old music. Mostly the blues, Jazz. Billie Holiday rang out through the room and down the long hallways.

_I've been down so long_  
_ That down don't worry me_  
_ I've been down so long_  
_ That down don't worry me_

_I just sit and wonder_  
_ Where can my good man be_  
_ When it rains in here_  
_ It's storming on the sea_

_When it rains in here_  
_ It's storming on the sea_

_Every time I come here_  
_ Everything happens to me_  
_ I lose my man, I lose my head_  
_ I lose my money, feel like I'm almost dead_

_I need you honey_  
_ Need you bad as can be_  
_ I've been down so long_  
_ That down don't worry me_

The music boomed in my ears. Knowing it was loud didn't bother me. If anyone had heard it, they didn't mind. I shot gunned another beer while pulling my boots off. I heard a creak behind me. Turning around to see what it was I was surprised to find Daryl staring at me from the doorway. I went and turned down the music a bit. "Why ya here Daryl? Ivy's back that way." Pointing to the dark hallways behind him. He squinted his eyes and looked down for a second. He looked like he wanted to ask me something. walking closer to him I got right up in his face, "What is it Daryl? Cat got you're tongue?" I Slammed my right hand against the door jam, attempting to push him out of my door way. I was stopped. Daryl put his hand around my neck and pushed me back into the room, closing the door with his foot. He still hadn't spoken. I was being held up against the closed door now, waiting for his next move. He stared at me for what seemed like a millenia. "Daryl I-" His lips smashed into mine. Pushing me closer to the door he moved his hand from my neck down to my shoulder. I reached my hands up and fed them into his hair, entwining them tightly. I pulled him as close as I could. Every bit of me was aching for him. He moved away for a second and breathed in heavily. He gave me just the push I had needed to get him down onto the couch near my door. Climbing onto his lap I kissed him again, grinding myself into his ever growing hardness. Neither of us was going to stop. I knew that. I didn't much care. I felt something for Daryl I hadn't ever felt, I wasn't going to let it escape me. I ran my hands down his chest. He tensed up but I didn't stop. I knew he wouldn't take it well so I went past his chest and down to his pants. Undoing his belt and pulling down his zipper, I pulled him out. He was definitely not what I was expecting. I knew this was going to be a very painful first time for me. His breath hitched, "If you keep that up I ain't gonna last long." Smiling against his mouth I lift myself up enough for him to pull my panties to the side. He slid his rough hands up my thighs lifting my dress enough to see my black lace panties. Pulling them to the side he ran his fingers along my core. "Daryl" I moan into his neck while he continues, sticking one finger inside me. I felt my chest tighten, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Slowly he pulled his hand away and moved me closer to him. I knew this would be it for me. He was definitely the one I would have chosen for it. I felt him at my entrance. He moved slowly, pushing inside. I grabbed his shirt tightly, it hurt more then I thought it would. "Are ya alright?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded into his hair, "Ya I am ok. Don't stop." He pulled out slowly and plunged back in causing me to cry out. Moving my head back we stared at each other. It had started to feel much better so I decided to take over. Lifting and falling back onto him. "Fuck Millie! Shit." He put his head into my chest, pulling my breast out from the tight black dress. Grabbing it tightly and kneading. "I ain't gonna last much longer." He kissed my chest and then my nipple. Biting lightly. I couldn't hold back any longer I cried out his name and fell into his chest. Daryl thrust a few more times while I lay contracting around him. He groaned into my chest holding me tightly against him while he spilled inside me. We sat there connected for a while before I slid off his lap. I didn't know what to even do or say after something like that. I pulled myself together and sat back down on the couch next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Well that is one way ta do it I guess." I say laughing a bit. Daryl fixed his pants and got up. There was a knock at the door at the same moment. "shit!" I said standing up and answering the door, "Oh hey Ives." I said to my sister who stood outside the door looking in. "Hey Millie. Just wondering if Daryl was here?" Shit I knew this was going to happen, "Uhh ya. He was just talking to me about the run tomorrow." Daryl came out from behind me towards Ivy. "Ya I think I should go talk to the others about putting a group together." He walked out past Ivy and down the hall. Ivy turned to leave after Daryl, stopping, "It's good to have you around again Mills. I missed ya." She smiled slightly and walked off after Daryl.


	23. Chapter 23

**This one is a little longer then normal for me. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 23**

I slept well that night, differently then most. It must have been the most restful, even before the end of the zombie apocalypse. Daryl didn't come back though. I wondered if he was up all night or had gone back to his room. I wished he would lay with me. I got over it fast though. I was starting to understand Daryl a bit. He wasn't a talked. He was shy but I knew it wouldn't be an issue for us. I knew he was self conscious. Andrea had told me once that he and Merle had been out at the quarry and she saw some scars on them. I guessed he was the way he was due to a poor childhood, shitty parents. We never talked about it though. I wasn't really into digging deep yet anyways. For now I would be happy with what I had been given.

Getting up I threw my dress to the floor. Today I was feeling something warmer, something a little safer. We were going for a run around the Island and I knew there was still a danger of walkers finding us. Digging through my drawers I pulled out a long sleeve Iron Maiden shirt and my tight black leather pants. I hadn't worn them in ages but I figured there was less likely a chance that a walker could bite through these. pulling on my boots and throwing on a jacket I headed out to meet the group.

I walked into the canteen and sat on one of the tables, avoiding chairs. No one was saying anything so I spoke up, "So I am taking a team out today. Four people would do it. Since I know the Island well I would feel best leading." Daryl and Rick both agreed, "Alright well I'm in" Andrea threw in. I sighed, she and I would need to learn to get on better, "Daryl and I to Glenn added." Nodding towards them I grabbed a bagel off the table. Since we had access to flour and an oven things had been good. We found so much flour all over the place and now we were putting it to use. Carol baked breads and froze them along with other concoctions. I had been helping as well, here and there. "I wanna head out there to sometime!" Carl pulled up a chair next to me, "Ive been practicing my aim." He was getting bigger everyday and I thought it would be great to start taking him out. Kids didn't have the luxury of hiding anymore. They had to learn to survive. "Alright well I can take ya next time if Rick is into it." I smiled down at him. "If ya want we can try to get some fish to." Ivy threw in. I hadn't invited her but I didn't mind. She would be the best teacher for fishing. "Sounds like a plan!" Carl ran back to his dad to do some convincing. Dragging myself up I went to get my bow and knives together.

The group met me by the doors and Sid had let us out. He still hadn't said anything to me since the incident in my room the other day. I didn't much care at this point. If he was my friend he would get over it and let me be. Sid was a very attractive man but it was never about that. "Alright so I think we should head north towards the docks. From there we can hit all the cabins in a circle." They followed me out into the wilderness that I knew so well. Every tree and Plant had been etched into my brain. The docks were calm that day. There was no wind or waves coming in. We grabbed one of the trucks parked at the corner store and filled the tank up. Daryl and Glenn hoped into the back and Andrea and I climbed inside. The corner store had already been ransacked by Sid and Betty upon arrival to the Island. All that remained was rotten fruit and dairy. We drove down the gravel road until we came to a small cabin. It was a luxury cabin so it had been built from the surrounding trees and had giant open windows. The people who lived here had a lot of cash to throw around. I hoped it meant lots of food.

"Alright Daryl and I can head in the front. Y'all head round back." I pointed around the side showing Glenn where I knew there would be a large deck with a sliding door. Daryl went first, holding up his bow. Kicking in the door we head inside. The place was huge and open. Windows took over the living room and kitchen. You could see anything from inside this place. It was certainly not safe to be in nowadays. I grabbed a few totes from the closets there emptying them onto the floor. "These will do good." I thew one to Daryl. I pulled open cupboards looking around for something we could take. I found some marshmallows and cans of soup. There was actually a good amount left behind from what looked to be their last vacation here. I grabbed knives, plates, pots and pans. Filling up the bin I headed out to the truck dropping it off in the cab. Glenn was keeping watch now, "Find anything good?" He asked. "Ya some food. I wanna run in for blankets and toiletries." I notices the few other bins shoved into the vehicle. "Don't bother, Andrea is already on it." Nodding I head back in to check on Daryl. I notice him missing instantly. Looking around I tried to call out quietly for him. I found him in the basement surrounded by jarred food. "Shit! What the hell is this all doing down here?" I ask grabbing things off the shelves and throwing them into some bags. "Musta been into canning." Daryl smirked at me. "Pfft these people are stacked. Why would they bother?" We agreed on that. Andrea came down after me. Her eyes went wide and she had also started loading up and the jarred goods. We dug through boxes in the attic, finding clothes and blankets worth taking. Having cleared the place we left. Our truck was pretty full. We hadn't expected this much to be there. Andrea had said she found a man in the master bedroom that had opted out as she put it. She had found medicine bottles on the floor. She had stabbed him in the head to insure no accidents happened. "Well should we go onto the next house or head back?" I ask Daryl. Turning down the dirt road back towards the docks and our home he answers, "We are pretty full up. Maybe heading back and unloading would be best." We were all agreed on it.

The docks were still quiet. The ocean was still. We stopped the truck there by the shore. All of us got out. Andrea wanted to catch some fish before we headed back. Walking to the end of the docks towards a small fishing boat. "You guys should head back. I can stay to fish a while. Send Glenn back for me in a few hours." I wasn't a fan of Andrea but I knew how dangerous being alone could be. "Ya sure? Ivy said walkers have been coming out of the water." She nodded to me, grabbing her rifle. "I will be fine." She turned and walked down the dock. I nod to her. "Ya should wait a sec for me. I am gonna go into the store a second." The other two nod and I head off towards our small store on the water. I wanted to grab some maps of the Island for my group. If they had one then I wouldn't always have to go along. Pushing the doors I pull my shirt up over my nose to block the stench. I pull my body over the counter and reach for the maps. I found three, shoving them into my jacket. Maybe the guys would do another run tonight before the sun went down. I could stay behind with Ivy a while. I knew I had to talk to her about Daryl and Sid sometime. I dreaded it though. I knew with all the past shit Ivy had gone through that this would make her sad. She hadn't made much effort trying to date since. This was as far as I knew the first instance. Maybe not telling her would be better. Maybe it should be Daryl. If he wasn't interested I hoped he might tell her. Then again Carol was into him as well and I knew he hadn't said anything to her. I came out of the store and jumped in the back of the truck. I hit the tailgate loudly signaling Daryl to drive.

Once unloaded I handed out the maps to Daryl, Glenn and Rick. They all had agreed to head back out again. I wanted to stay behind. I Talked Carl into doing some baking in the kitchen with Carol and Beth. Ivy had volunteered to go with the group back out as soon as she noticed they were a man short. Today wasn't going to be our day to talk. We let the group eat lunch in the canteen before heading back out. Daryl kept looking to me when no one was looking at us. I smiled at him but he just looked back down at his plate. I slid my plate into the dishwater and left towards the solitude of the common room. Daryl followed behind me closing the door behind us. He was a man of few words, Pushing me into the door. I loved him like this. I loved him? He touched his forehead to mine. It was his form of hugging, I knew that. In someways it was more intimate then a hug. I reached my hand up to his cheek, running it lightly down towards his scruffy chin. I shifted my head a bit and kissed him lightly. Putting my forehead right back where it head been before. "Ya have ta head back." I fought the words, but they came out knowing that was what had to happen. Daryl nodded and pulled away. I looked towards the cement floors and allowed him to go.

Sid came into the room after Daryl looking at me. My cheeks were red. I could feel them burning of embarrassment. I figured Sid probably noticed that Daryl and I were alone with the doors shut. "Whats going on Millie?" I looked up, "Nothing is going on. Daryl was just asking about the map." He didn't believe me. I could see it in his face right away. "You are so full of it Mills! Did he hurt you?" He got close to my face. Trying to pry the information out of me, "No! God no! We were just talking ok? Nothing more." I looked away towards the door. Stepping forward to try leaving, "Why is you're face all red?" He pressed on, blocking the doorway. "Answer me! Dammit Millie! What is going on?" He grabbed my arm tightly pulling me against the door jam. It was the first time he ever hurt me. I struggled to get free, "It doesn't matter Sid! Just let me be." He got in close to my face, "You're acting like I caught you two having sex for pete sake." He looked worried. I turned and looked down the halls, hoping no one could see us, "That isn't what happened is it Mills?" He looked scary now, His face filled with rage when I hadn't answered. "How could you do that! How could you give HIM THAT!" He spat, pressing harder into my arm. It was certain to bruise after this. I just looked at him speechless. I knew that wasn't what had happened but I also felt guilty for the night before. I felt guilty because I had told Sid I wasn't into that stuff. I had told him once that if I ever decided to change that, that I would give him a shot. He knew I was a virgin. Now he knew I wasn't. "JESUS MILLIE!" "Let go Sid. Please! You're hurting me!" I struggled against him trying to pry my arm away. I notice a tear in his eye. He was definitely fighting it. His eyes were wide, staring right into me. "YOU SAID! You told me that it would be me!" I just looked down now. I just had nothing more to say. I had hurt him badly. I knew he thought my first time would be his. I followed my heart and I only regretted not talking to him about it first. "Do you love him?" He pressed on. I still said nothing. "DO YOU LOVE HIM DAMMIT?!" I pulled hard this time, freeing myself from his grip. Turning away I ran down the dark halls of the bunker towards my room. I could hear him behind me. He had definitely punched the door. I was sure of it. I could hear it echo through the whole place. I wondered if they could hear it in the canteen.


End file.
